Promised To Another
by TimelessRetreat
Summary: AU-At a young age Bilbo, Prince of the Shire was promised to marry the second son of King Thrain, Frerin. It was all he ever knew until a certain blue eyed Prince steps into his life.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He waited all his life for this moment, the moment he would go through those grand doors and up the stone steps towards the man he was forever tied to. This was what he was promised when he was younger, promised to a man he once thought he was in love with. Believing he would walk the aisle with a smile filled with love, but for the life of him he could not continue, he wanted no part of it anymore. All he craved was one person that could take away the pain for him, who could give him strength to fight for one another. He was gone now...there was nothing he could do anymore. And so, the Prince of the Shire walked through the doors, keeping his eyes up and away from the cheering crowd around him. Up the stone steps, Bilbo stopped and turned around one last time, searching the crowd for those bright blue eyes he loved. Thorin was not among them, he was gone...just like his heart. A single tear ran down his reddened cheeks, the prince turned around and faced the dwarrow he was going to marry. Fair blonde hair and striking green eyes, so much brighter than his own. Frerin, now crown prince of Erebor stood before him with his hand outstretched for Bilbo to take. Before he took the offered hand, Bilbo spoke so low that only Frerin could hear him, "I will always belong to your brother."

 **Timeless;** Hello my lovely readers, I have come back and with a new story. Hoped you enjoyed this small prologue..i know it isn't much,sorry. If you want to find out what lead to this scene, youll just have to continue reading. Tell me your thoughts on this, reviews are always accepted but not needed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **Alliances**

 **Authors note.** ; I want to apologize for those who read the prologue when it was first uploaded. Those who read after the author's note in the prologue- that was not supposed to be on there. It was supposed to be this chapter. So please ignore that- I've fixed it already. Sorry for that. Now here's chapter one. Enjoy.

 _Decades ago; fall_

 _The alliance between the Shire and the Blue Mountains._

It was the middle of fall, the annual fall festival was in full swing, songs were sung, hobbits danced and drank to their heart's content. Lights were strung around trees illuminating a path towards the big party, fireworks were set off in the night sky as the fauntlings admired each and every one of them. Everything was going as it usually does in such parties, Bandobras Took, the brother of the Thain kept a watchful eye around the forest. Two nights ago they heard rumors of a band of orcs roaming their lands, only few knew of the threat but the thain proceeded with the festivities. He was certain they would not get near enough, not with the Rangers patrolling the area. Bandobras wanted to believe his brother but, there was nagging feeling telling him to keep a look out. The only consolation was that some of the soldiers were hidden in the trees, with their arrows at ready.

"You need to lighten up a bit, enjoy what's in front of you." Bandobras didn't turn back but he answered anyways, "How can I, when I know danger lurks in the shadows." There was a soft chuckle.

"You worry too much. We're in good hands, brother. Remember it was you who came up with an alternate plan incase things go bad."

"I know. I know. I just can't help it. But I will try." The Thain nodded before going back to the party, his guards following him.

The cold bite of the wind created goosebumps around the generals forearms, his curly brown hair blew in time with the wind. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and in that instant a pack of wargs descended upon the hobbits, their talons ripping them apart and cutting off their cries The hobbits perched in the trees fired their arrows as soon as they appeared, they had not noticed the wargs until they attacked. Those who knew how to fight quickly got into action, they helped get as many women and children to safety. Bandobras quickly unsheathed his sword, the silencer, then made his way to his brother side. The rest of the royal guard following his lead. "Get him out of here. The rest you know what to do." The Thain was about to protest but was taken away, Bandobras took control of the situation and began killing the wargs as they neared him. Knowing his brother would be fine he began seeking the rest of his kin.

It could have been minutes that passed by, but to Bandobras it felt like hours, corpses laid all around him both Orc and hobbit alike. Their blood staining the green hills. It was dead silent. The decorations were destroyed, barrels of sake spilled over. The general rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, he sighed before giving out orders.

"Get medical attention! We need to ro-

Bandobras got cut off as another wave of wargs appeared, this time with riders upon them, Orcs. The general has no time to give out orders as the orcs surrounded them, he knew most of them were wounded as was he. They knew what their job entitled, their families- what was left of them were safe. All they had to do was stand as long as possible if they wanted to see daylight again.

"Bandobras Took." The hobbit in question raised his eyes to the leader and looked at him with confusion. Unconsciously he raised his sword at the Orc.

"Don't look surprised, your victory against the goblin king is well known. I'm in luck to meet such a foe." The Orc grinned, it's tongue gliding over his pointed teeth. There was no more said, the Orc spoke in his language then the wargs jumped at them. The general watched as the warg jumped in the air, bearing it's crimson teeth. He rolled out the way, turned and slashed the creature across the face. It howled in pain. The Orc dismounted, two long broken and rusted blades were in his hands, he twirled them before attacking Bandobras. It was proving to be difficult, blocking two swords at the same time and with a wounded arm from the precious battle. The creature was relentless, each blow sent the hobbit back, "After I kill you, the rest of your kin will be next."

Bandobras grunted in pain as he was forced to his knees, to both his left and right the remaining hobbits were positioned the same. His hazel eyes looked upon the beauty of the Shire, he remembered the way the sun would shine upon the grass, the unique smell of the Shirelands and most of all the way it felt to be alive. This was it. He was going to die.

"Such a beautiful blade, elven made I presume. my uncle would love to add this to his collection, something more that the elves of mirkwood would want." The Orc inspected the blade, twirling it in his hand and slashing the air. His feet shuffled around the hobbits, his eyes always lingering on Bandobras. With a wicked gleam in his eyes he moved behind him, pulled the hobbits curls causing him to look up at the Orc.

What Bandobras saw was pure evil, his time had come and he was ready. He waited to feel the cold blade on his throat, feel the way his skin opened at the wound, yet it was placed elsewhere. The tip of the blade pressed against his back, each time he breathed it was deepened.

"Defeated by an Orc." Those were the orcs last words. A war cry erupted from behind them all, the orcs turned too late as a group of dwarves attacked them all. In a blink of an eye the orcs and their wargs were killed off. Bandobras blinked rapidly, he took a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you able to get up?" A dwarrow appeared in front of him, his hand outstretched towards him. He took the hand and from then on an alliance would be formed.

"I wish to apologize." The dwarrow began, "These orcs were in your land because of my squadron, they attacked our merchants and we believed we had killed every single one of them. We clearly did not. We tracked them, when we found out where they were heading, we tried to get here as soon as possible."

"Your people do not do this, these orcs would have fled anywhere and they would have killed whoever they came into contact. No apology needed."

Both studied each other, Bandobras needed to know if he could trust him. "I am Bandobras Took, brother to the Thain."

"O'vren, captain of the royal guard and cousin to one of the lords."

The sound of wings flapping captured the attention of both, they turned to the raven heading there way. O'vren let the raven land on his forearm, he looked at it then to Bandobras.

"My cousin wants to have a word with your Thain, he speaks of alliances between Ered Luin and the Shire.

Ered Luin would give weapons and soldiers to the Shire as means of protection against any threats. The Shire in return would give part of their crops. Soon after that, trading was made. Merchants from both kingdoms would travel back and forth, some hobbits stayed in the mountain in helping growing crops and other foods. This was the same with the dwarrows, they helped forge weapons but the most important was belong creating an underground kingdom for the hobbits. They could not risk another attack even with Ered Luin in their side.

 _Alliance between Erebor and The shire._

 _Arranged marriage between Bilbo and Frerin._

The king under the mountain, Thrain, had heard stories of a gentle race that stood in the face of danger and even made friends with Ered Luin. It was unheard of, and the king wanted to form a bond with those creatures. He needed their aid in the war against the invasion of their home, they would know how it felt to be in that position. He just hoped that his case would be heard and agreed upon. Following the map that was given to him by a wizard, Thrain stood in the middle of a field. A single tree stood in the open, he raised an eyebrow and looked around for the hobbit that would greet them. He wondered if he was in the correct place, surely the hobbit kingdom would be visible. Two of his children were present, the crown prince and the second, his daughter was in the safe hands of his cousin that was headed to the blue mountains with the rest of his people.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Bandobras Took." A hobbit like non other appeared out of nowhere, brown curly hair and hazel eyes. His round face and gentle features showed him to be weak but the scars running down his face told him otherwise. A sword was strapped behind his back, silencer.

"If you would follow me, I will show you to our kingdom."

"I see nothing." Frerin spoke up, Thorin sent his brother a glare and Thrain shook his head.

"That is because it's not above ground, prince. It's below." The crown prince started wide eyes at the hobbit, his curiosity peaking.

"Underground? How? Why?" Thorin asked, Bandobras laughed. "You will soon find out."

The kingdom was something that Thorin had never seen before, and he lived in a mountain. It was similar to his home but so different, the entrance was guarded by one hobbit and one dwarrow. Once inside a long tube like passage lead off to different section, they went straight and were met with more guards. Thorin wanted to explore each and every passage, find out what they all lead to. After being approved they continued and turned left after five minutes. Up ahead chatter could be heard, as they got closer the entry got bigger and bigger.

"This whole section is dedicated to the markets, there are nine ways to get in there. One of them leads to the markets of Ered Luin." Thorin looked around, his eyes bulged as he watched hobbits and dwarves going about their day, purchasing items. It reminded him so much of home. "We're going further down, follow me."

"How deep does it go?" Thrain asked instead.

"Five levels, it was made possible by Ered Luin, they helped us create this place."

Thorin could not help but feel like a child again, in front of him was princess belladonna, the mother of prince Bilbo. She did not like the idea of marrying her son to a stranger.

"He is only a child, I will not allow this father! There has the another way." Thorin squirmed when her eyes landed on him, he looked away and kept his gaze on the only thing that was not trying to kill him. Sitting by himself was Bilbo, the very person they were talking about. He had honey brown curls, a light tan glow and light green eyes. He cocked his head to the side, ignoring what was said around him. There was something about the hobbit that pulled him to him, he looked at his brother and father before silently going to Bilbo. Too busy watching Bilbo, Thorin missed the way Belladonna looked at him and her son.

"I only have one condition and I will agree to this."

King Thrain didn't hesitate, "Name it." The Thain, couldn't help but chuckle inside, the king under the mountain would not see what was to come with his daughter's condition.

The Shire, would aid the dwarves of Erebor in defeating the dragon, they would assist with food and medicine when it was required. They would make a safe haven for those who lost their home and in return Erebor wanted a deeper connection with the Shire. For helping them in defeating the dragon alongside the Elves of Mirkwood and the men of Dale, Thrain proposed a marriage arrangement between the two kingdoms. Prince Bilbo would not marry prince Frerin until he was of age.

 **Authors note** ; _**updates will be every week, either Monday or Tuesday**_. . Now that we got the history out of the way we can finally get to Bilbo and Thorin. **I have a question, I have two ways to go about this.** 1; _Bilbo should meet Thorin when he reaches Erebor or 2 : should it be earlier?_ Until next update, adios.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The company

"Bilbo, my boy, are you nervous?"

Bilbo Baggins, prince of the Shire stared incredulously up at the grey wizard. Gandalf had his eyebrows raised and head cocked to the side. "If you are trying to joke with me Gandalf it will not work, of course I'm nervous. I'll be leaving the Shire, my books- well most of my books and my arm chair."

"But you will gain so much more." Bilbo took a moment to think at Gandalf words. He was correct, he would be marrying Frerin, the very dwarrow he's been trying to get off his mind. He wasn't doing a good job if it, he was nervous and excited to meet Frerin. They've sent a few letters to each other but they soon stopped coming. Bilbo presumed it was some sort of courting ritual to end letters at a certain time. One particular day he received a portrait of Frerin himself on one of the monthly shipments from The lonely mountain. There was not one moment he would not gaze upon it, the color of his blond hair, the fair tone of his skin and most of all his emerald eyes. They were a sight to behold. That portrait was eight years old, so the hobbit was not aware what his intended looked like now. He would soon.

Was it silly to think that way? Loving a stranger that he's never met or spoken to face to face? Their marriage was not created out of love for eachother but to unify two kingdoms. Bilbo knew this very well and he just prayed to Yvanna that things would work out or else his heart would be shattered. He would make it work, he would do anything for Frerin to see him the way he did. So with a smile on his face he looked up at Gandalf, "You are right, I will gain more. Thank you." The wizard tipped his hat.

"Now let's go meet the company." The prince adjusted this flower crown made of mithril, then made sure his weapon was strapped tightly behind his back and proceeded up the tunnel. The guards acknowledge their prince with a nod of their heads, Bilbo smiled as the door swung open. The sound of music playing and cheers erupting filtered in. Taking one deep breath, the prince and wizard stepped out.

It felt so good to feel the fresh air in his lungs, the soft caress of the wind on his face and hair. But most of all the sun. Hobbits were creatures of nature and once in awhile they needed the nourishment of the sun and its surroundings. Bilbo was just glad they didn't go too many days without it. "The company has yet to arrive, go and enjoy the celebration while I search them out." Gandalf said, he took off to the nearest firework station where a couple of fauntlings and young dwarrows surrounded the area. Alone, Bilbo smiled at the wizard then walked around the area. People danced and swayed to the beat of the music, the sun was starting to change and soon the moon would be the highest thing in the sky. The prince that he was he curtly made conversation and avoided Lobelia as best as he could, that women only wanted one thing and he would make sure she would not get a hold of it.

His mind wandered, it was unbelievable that that hobbits and dwarves shared a life together, he wondered what life would have been if the alliance between both kingdoms had not happened. What would have become of his kin? There were so many things that could have occurred but, Bilbo was just glad that his people and the dwarrows of Ered Luin survived the ordeal. Everything was meant to be just as it is now. There was nothing else Bilbo could ask for. The sun finally hid and the moon took its position, that moment the Shire was engulfed in warm white light. Just like so many decades ago. Atop a hill where the remains of an old smial laid, the prince found an old bench, the paint was chipped and its once vibrant red was now a dull color. From this view, Bilbo would be able to see everything, see how everybody enjoyed each other's company but Bilbo wanted to be alone. He needed time to think.

Fear finally settled in, the hobbit hesitantly sat down on the old bench and looked down at his kin, he reached for his inner pocket of his jacket and took out his father's pipe. He held it in his hands, contemplating on what could potentially await for him in the future. Before leaving the safe haven of the underground kingdom, Bilbo was sure he could do anything, he had a positive outlook in his life. The life of marrying a person he never met, but now that he was away from everyone and the responsibility as prince he now felt empty. Since birth he only knew one thing and one thing only, he was destined to marry someone he never met, someone who was chosen for him without his decision. From the start he didn't want anything to do with the contract or the fact that it was his duty as a prince to do as he was told for the better of his people. His mother always sided with him, she encourage him to find someone to love on his own, to not let the alliance between the Shire and Erebor affect him. He was his own person and he could freely choose who to love. That was taken away the moment his parents passed away unexpectant, Bilbo never got the full story but it involved wargs. Since then on, the people around him filled him with ideas of Frerin, the ideal dwarrow for him. There were promises of happiness, of love and Bilbo desperately wanted that...so he held onto the only thing available, Prince Frerin.

Bilbo turned his gaze up at the night sky, his forest green eyes watching as the stars gleamed. Shutting his eyelids, he wished for a love that could fight through anything, have the power to destroy the very contract that bound him to someone else. If that someone never came he would accept his fate. Who knows, maybe Frerin was his one and he just didn't know it. He really needed to stop doubting everything. Pocketing his father's pipe, Bilbo stood up, straightened his clothes and followed the winding path that lead to the party. He needed to greet the dwarrows that would journey with him to Erebor, they were his escorts and guards. Frerin would be there too, since Bilbo was his intended it was his duty to join in on the journey, a time they would spend knowing each other that way upon arriving at the mountain they would be able to get married as soon as possible. Bilbo would take that time to know Frerin, know the dwarrow and maybe just maybe really love him like he told himself a long time ago.

Having his mind wander, Bilbo reacted too slow at the creature that stepped into his path and sent him hurdling back with one push. Bilbo crashed onto the old bench he sat minutes ago, his back ached at the impact but he pushed that away and as quickly as he could he got up. His vision swam, instinctively his arm went to his back where his weapon was strapped. His fingers touched the handle but before he could grasp it, the creature attacked. Its fists connecting to his stomach, Bilbo doubled over in pain. A sharp pull on his head had him looking up, his hands trying to pry off the creatures hold. Bilbo let out a scream at what he saw; it was an orc, its face mangled beyond recognition. Black liquid oozed out its mouth as he opened it, its sharp teeth covered in the same substance. Bilbo froze, he wasn't sure if he anybody had hear his scream or if it was all in head head, Bilbo tried looking around for a way out, everytime he tried doing something he would only suffer a new blow. The orcs hands moved down his face until they wrapped around Bilbo's throat. "Now that I have you, I can collect the bounty on your head." The orc snarled, he tighten his hold and Bilbo let out whimper of pain. "If you're going to kill me...do it already." The orcs smiled, it's skin pulling at the action.

"I can't do that just yet, I'll have my fun before I deliver you."

"Deliver me where?" The orc said nothing. Bilbo felt dread and a sense of defeat, he knew how to fight, hed done it a dozen times when he was training under L'vren. Now, how could he not do anything? He knew the way to disable his attacker but his body was not responding. Bilbo tried everything and yet he could do nothing. Couldn't look away as the orc unsheathed its weapon and seeing his frighten reflection on the blade.

The prince regretted not allowing his guards to accompany him, he shouldn't have wandered away from the celebration. Bilbo blinked the tears away then stared up at the Orc, he would not die, he had so much to explore in his life and that vile creature would not take it away. With renewed strength, Bilbo calmed himself enough to think of his next moves. While the Orc was distracted speaking in his tongue, Bilbo mentally assessed where all his blades were hidden, on the inside of his jacket there were a few but if he tried reaching from them he knew the Orc would see. Not going with that option he remembered a hidden dagger underneath the cuff if his sleeve and wrapped around his wrist. With just one push he would have access to it, all he needed to do was get close enough to a major body part. The thigh could work but it would only momentarily disable the creature, Bilbo would not have enough time to get his blade out. Attacking the hand that held him could work, but it would not be enough. With not enough options he decided with the latter.

Bilbo made him move when the Orc ran its weapon across the expanse of his face, he gulped then pressed the button that would bring out the blade. Not thinking about it, the prince took the dagger and struck the orcs arm. The Orc howled in pain and it hold on Bilbo loosened. Bilbo took his chance and jumped out of the way, his arm went behind his back and proceeded to take out his weapons, silencer, the same blade Bandobras took welded. He kept his focus on the Orc which would result in a big mistake. A pack of orcs appeared all of them running towards the hobbit. There were to many to fight off, Bilbo was already hurt from the start. He could only cause temporary pain in the creatures but not actually be able to finish them off completely. They surrounded him. This was it, his last stand. Knowing he would die, Bilbo looked over at the festivity, he wanted the scene ingrained in his mind. The prince of the shire smiled then turned back at his energies, ready to attack.

Bilbo was ready but what came next was not what he expected. Three arrows whooshed past him and hit three orcs right in the center of their eyes, they crumbled to the ground dead. Everyone looked around for the source and were met with a war cry, a dozen dwarrows came out wielding their weapons in the air. Bilbo knew they were not his guards or the guards of Ered Luin, they were different. Astonished at the sight, Bilbo held silence ready to kill if any came after him and he was right. The same Orc from before, his arm was covered in blood and his eyes held pure evil. He advanced at Bilbo but he was ready, the Orc with its right arm swung the blade at Bilbo, he easily dodged it. It went on like that for minutes until the Orc had enough, it took out another blade then attacked at once. Bilbo managed to spin out the way but the other blade would always manage to cut him. No able to keep up any longer, Bilbo stared with dread as silencer flew out of his grasp. The Orc kicked Bilbo, sending him to the ground. Frantically the prince looked for help but the rest of the dwarrows were occupied.

"Killing you will be better than the reward." The Orc swung its blade overhead, Bilbo closed his eyes ready to feel the pain. Nothing came. Only the sound of blades clashing could be heart.

Fluttering his eyes open, Bilbo saw a person standing before him, their back towards them and their weapons blocking the orcs attack. They had long jet black hair with silver tendrils in them, they wore a heavy dark blue coat other than that Bilbo didn't recognize him.

"Lay a filthy hand on him again and I will kill you." His voice was low and the threat was heard and ignored. The Orc went to to attack and was stopped by the dwarrows sword, the creature fell. Sheathing his weapon away, the dwarrow turned around and Bilbo was struck speechless, his heart hammer in his chest and his breath left him. The most beautiful shade of blue Bilbo had ever seen were staring back at him. "So, this is the hobbit that will be marrying my brother. Thorin son of Thrain at your service." They way he said it sent chills down the hobbits body, Thorin gave his hand and Bilbo took it, and from then on...Bilbo prince of the Shire knew everything would change from this moment on.

 _ **Author's note;**_ hello my lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Forgot time mention, that in this story, Smaug was slain during his attack on the lonely mountains. Those who read _always there_ will notice a character from that story here. Just briefly. Anyway, Thorin has made his entrance thanks to _**Thilbo4ever.**_ and what in the hell does the Orc mean by bounty- what do they want with Bilbo? Till next update. Adios.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _ **Author's note;**_ I would like to apologize, for the past months I have been going through some things..life coming and messing things up...anyways, I should have at least let you all know but I didn't have the time. Going through the rough times I was finally able to get my inspiration back and find myself. Now I'm back, please enjoy this chapter, hope it was well worth it. Enjoy!

Being pulled up by the crown prince, Bilbo couldn't help but feel the way his larger hands engulfed his own, it was soft but calloused at the same time. He couldn't ignore the tingly feeling that went right through his body, he wanted to let go but he kept holding on. He was about to pull away and rid himself of the blood and dirt on clothes and look for his mithril crown but the hand that held his own pulled him. Bilbo had seconds to react, but all his instinct went out the window when his face hit Thorin's chest. It didn't last as the hobbit was thrust backwards. Bilbo let out a curse as the air left his lungs, his back hitting a tree.

"Pleasantries aside. What in Durin's name were you thinking?" It took a moment for the prince to register what happened, his eyes narrowed at the arm that was underneath his chin. "No guard, your are a prince and in line to marry my brother...were your intentions to die, Hobbit?" Thorin pushed his arm further into the hobbits throat, his eyes flashing in anger. With a grunt Bilbo replied, " The only person I see capable of killing me is _you_."

"You dare insult me-"

"You were the one to speak it first." Bilbo was the type to let a few things get past him, insulting whispers here and there but to say it to his face that was something he did not take lightly. His retort only made the crown prince snarl, his lips curled back to reveal his clenched teeth. Before either of them could go any further a figure appeared behind Thorin with their sword drawn. "Step away."

L'vren, captain of the guard and personal guard to Bilbo, held his sword steady and ready to strike at any given moment. His grey eyes landed to his prince before going back to Thorin, "Step away from my prince." He repeated, he didn't have to wait long, Thorin took a step back and dropped his arm. Bilbo's stance relaxed just slightly, his hand massaging his neck. "I must say, such introduction was not how I envisioned our meeting, Prince Thorin." Bilbo said as he dusted his clothes, he patted himself down making sure everything was in place but stopped short when his fingers touched his curls, remembering that he had lost his crown.

"My crown, where...is..it?" Bilbo wondered at what moment he lost such precious item, his green eyes scanned the area for anything that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Nothing. Dread settled in, what if he never found it? It was something created by his betroths hands, it was something very special to his heart, it was what connected him to Frerin.

Seeing how distressed his prince was, L'vren sheathed his sword after glaring at the crown prince before moving around the area in search of the crown. Thorin frowned at the hobbits actions and shook his head, "There are more pressing matter that demand our attention, like why you were targeted and almost killed...a crown is replaceable." Those were the wrong words to say. Bilbo froze mid search, his hands clenched into fists before being released. He slowly turned around and made his way towards Thorin, his green eyes flashing in anger. "You have no right to say what demands my attention, it's not just some simple crown that can be replaced, this crown is made of mithril and forged by your kin." Once again they were at eachothers throats, both not backing down.

"My dear brother woul-"

"What is all the commotion?" A aging hobbit with graying hair wobbled into view. His whole appearance made him look frail but one would be able to see the way he carried himself; with elegance and authority. Gandalf followed behind, looking at the blood and dead orcs lying on the once green grass. A gasp left the Thain as he took in the scene. "Bilbo! My grandson, are you hurt?

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Bilbo said as he noticed his grandfather, he gave Thorin one last glare before approaching the Thain, he gave a small smile and turned in a circle to show that he was fine.

"Prince Thorin and his company arrived before I could get too hurt."

"Yet, you still were harmed, do not lie to me Bilbo." The hobbit prince said nothing, he already knew he couldn't get out of this one.

The Thain did a once over, he noted the cuts on his face and the way Bilbo's hand massaged his back and neck. The Thain frowned and asked Gandalf to look after Bilbo, the wizard nodded. Having his grandson taken care of he made his way towards Thorin, avoiding all the dead bodies. Some of his guards following behind.

"Thorin, it has been a while since we were graced by your presence," The Thain glanced back at Bilbo before taking hold of Thorin's arm and guiding him further away from the group of dwarrows and hobbit alike. His guards stood at a respectable distance. " I know very well why you are here instead of your brother, but tell me one thing... how much danger is Bilbo in? These orcs have not set foot in our lands for centuries, why now?" Thorin opened his mouth but was cut off by Gandalf's booming voice.

"I do believe it is time to go underground, our Bilbo is not feeling too well. I believe he's in shock." There was an amused tone in his voice one that Bilbo didn't appreciate. He held onto his head as the dizziness took a hold of him, his breathing came out slow and precise. The sun had undoubtedly made him feel a lot better earlier, but one look at the dead corpses had his stomach churning. It was already late and he could tell from the silence that the party was canceled. The shimmering lights from the party down below were still bright.

Everything was finally catching up to him. The implications of everything seemed to dawn at him at once. He was about to die, his eyes moved over to his grandfather and Thorin and wondered what would have happened if his kin had not arrived in time. They would have found his dead body or maybe not at all. Why did the orcs want him? There were no answers to anything. Focusing on breathing, he didn't notice as a tall figure approached him and picked him off his feet. He couldn't even protest, all he knew was that he needed somewhere safe and they were going to do just that. The night was cool, his lungs breathed in the fresh clean air and he felt slightly content. Taking one last breath he let his eyes flutter close and sleep took over.

Hidden in the trees and camouflaged by the night, an orc watched with interest. The group had failed in capturing the hobbit prince, his uncle would not handle the news to well. On the bright side he would let him know of the the sudden appearance of prince Thorin, he might even get orders to capture both at the same time. Leaving the clearance he mounted on his warg and made his way back home, where his uncle Azog awaited with the goblin king.

A scream tore out of the prince's mouth, sweat covered his whole body. His green hazel eyes looked around the room trying to focus on anything that seemed familiar. There a top of his table laid a field of parchment paper all scattered. Just beneath it was a worn out red leathered book, the edges bent. _My mothers book._ He was home in his room, he paused for a moment thinking everything had been a dream but the ache on his head, back and neck proved that it indeed happened. Sighing he tore the sheets away from his body, letting the natural cold air cool down his body. Another sigh escaped him, he shuffled to the table and moved the parchment and picked up his mother's book. It was the same as he remembered all those years ago, he never had the courage to open it and read its content. Today seemed like a good time, his fingers skimmed the spine before he traced his mother initials on the front of the book. There was a knock on the door, Bilbo looked at the book once more before gently placing it back to where it belonged, he turned around then made his way to the door. What greeted him gave him an instant headache. Two dwarrows stood front and center at his door; one had golden blond hair with blue eyes and fair skin, the other had dark brown hair with the warmest chocolate brown eyes Bilbo had ever seen.

"The names Fili-

"Im Kili-

"At your service." They said in unison as they took a bow, the one named Kili had a bright smile that the hobbit couldn't help but return it. They were young compared to the others.

"We heard you scream from outside the door, is everything alright?" Kili asked, Fili on the other hand had his hand hovering above his weapon, his eyes scanning the area. "I'm quite fine, if you could point me-

"Certainly! That's what we're here for, come this way uncle Bilbo!" He had no chance to give a retort as both dwarrows each took a hold of one of his arms and dragged him out of his room. No time to think, Bilbo did notice that his usual guards were not stationed by his door, he wondered why. Going through different halls, Bilbo let himself be guided in the meantime he took that opportunity to ponder on some things.

Both brothers noticed the hobbits faraway look, then looked at each other.

"Do you think it's a good idea to take him to uncle? Look at him." Kili nudged his head towards the hobbit, Fili's eyes brows furrowed in concentration, " No, but it was an order, we cannot disobey him...he's in a bad mood already." Kili nodded in acceptance. He knew what his brother meant, the thing that was bothering him was the hobbit himself. He looked weak and frail as they dragged him to a set of dark green double doors, two guards stood in front. They took one look at the three princes, turned then opened the doors wide open, the three figures walked in.

"Prince Bilbo, seems these two gave you no time to dress." Bilbo's musing were interrupted as he heard his name called. Blinking rapidly he took in his surrounding. He was in the military section, which was closer to the Took lands, he must have really lost track of time. Right in the center of the grand room was crown prince Thorin, beside him Gandalf and his grandfather who looked years beyond his age. They all looked at him except for Thorin.

"Someone hand him a coat." Thorin ordered.

Bilbo took noticed of a short and semi round dwarrow, he had white hair and a long beard that separated into two at the end. He approach him with a long blue coat with furs adorning the neck and sleeves, Bilbo frowned confused.

"My name is Balin, please take this."

"No thank you. I'm quite alright."

"Im sure you are but, these two did not give you anytime to dress properly." Balin turned to the two siblings with disappointment. The hobbit looked down at himself as Balin's words finally sank, he was only in his night clothes which to him were too revealing. He let out a squeak of embarrassment as he took the offered coat, then buttoned it up to the top. It was too big on him, his fingers barely touching the sleeves. At least it kept him warm. Giving Balin a smile. He made his way towards his grandfather, as he walked he took notice of several other dwarrows that were in the room. There were at least a dozen he recognized as Thorin's company, all of them unique in their own way. He did notice L'vren staring them down.

Finally making it to the table, Bilbo froze in place. The words coming out of the crown princes mouth made no sense to the hobbit. He looked at the dwarrows bright blue eyes and asked with a trembling voice. "What do you mean Frerin didn't come? Why?"

 **Author's note** : Hello my lovely readers, I do hope that you all liked this chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Anyways, I'm hoping that updates will be back to normal, I'll try. Until next update. Adios.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Due to some unforeseen changes, my brother was called to the Iron hills. He apologizes for the inconvenience." Thorin answered without showing any type of emotion.

Bilbo took a step back, the warmth of the coat not enough anymore. Wrapping his arms around himself he shook his head side to side, unable to comprehend. It made no sense to him, from his studies on dwarven culture he knew Frerin was supposed to be there, there were rules and they had been broken. Could it have been because Bilbo was a hobbit that the rules didn't apply? Certainly there were loopholes but why did it have to be Frerin, and not Thorin? He was the crown prince, it was his duty to deal with the important things. Then again, Frerin had his own duties as prince.

Arms still around his torso, Bilbo looked around with tears in his eyes. Green eyes searched for Frerin, Fili was the only one that came close to Frerin's description and appearance. He really wasn't there. Knowing there was nothing else he could do or say, he just looked at the bright side of everything. By the time they reached Erebor, Frerin would be awaiting his arrival. That somehow brought a smile to his face, just imaging the prince made him swell with happiness. Clearing his throat Bilbo remembered something he wanted to ask since he saw the crown prince's arrival.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home? I'm positive your kin would have been enough to escort me to the mountain." Everyone suddenly got quiet, he noticed Thorin's company stare at eachother then at their prince. Bilbo raised an eyebrow, from the corner of his eyes he saw as L'vren did the same. As the silence progressed, the hobbit knew there was something they were not telling him. The way his grandfather looked was enough confirmation.

"What are you hiding from me?" No one said a word.

"I believe it would best for you to go lie down, your body must be sore from last night. Rest would do you wonders." The Thain suggested.

"What? No. Tell me whats going on?!" Bilbo moved out of the way of one of the guards reaching hands, he turned to the Thain. "Is this why you look like this? What is so frightening that I have no right to know?"

"Please, Bil-"

"TELL ME!" Bilbo cringed at how he spoke to his grandfather, but he needed answers and if he had anything to go by, it was the attack from last night. He worried about his grandfather, he looked pale and ready to pass out at any given moment. He wanted to ease the pain somehow."Please."

The hobbit looked towards Thorin as he let out a breath, his blue eyes looked him over then at his grandfather. "You ask too many questions." There was a small smirk forming on his lips but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "You are being hunted down, the attack from last night will be one of many to come. My family as well as yours are being targeted. Frerin was sent to the Iron Hills for his own protection, my cousin Dain will be his guardian."

Hunted down, who or what would want him, a mere hobbit? The dwarves of Erebor had more to offer...At least now he knew why Frerin really wasn't present, his heart calmed knowing he was out of harm's way. Feeling lightheaded, Bilbo placed his hands on the table in front of him to steady himself. While trying to calm his breathing, his green eyes caught something peculiar about the map that was laid out on the table. Cocking his head to the side, his eyes widen in recognition. It was a map of the forbidden underground passages that led to the outside world, the ones that were barricaded for that same reason. Why would they need the blueprints for those passages?

"Why are they hunting us down?"

"You tell me."

Bilbo looked up suddenly at the accusation, Thorin's blue eyes on him. "Excuse me? How would I know! You should know more about this than me! What would they want with me and your family?" Outrageous, did the fool of a prince actually believe he knew anything about what was to come? The dizziness began to fade as anger took it's place.

"Only reason they would be after me is because I will marry your brother. That's not enough reason for anything."

Bilbo paused remembering something. It still made no sense to him but it could mean something, maybe help figure out exactly what those creatures wanted. What they wanted from him.

"Th-e Orc...mentioned something." Looking down at his hands clutching the table, he felt their gazed on him. From beside him he heard his grandfather inhale a shaky breath.

"When he h-had a hold of me...I told him to get it over with and kill me." The hobbit closed his eyes, his breath came out in pants as he recalled the memory, " He said he would have his fun with me...b-before delivering me. I don't know what he meant by that. Delivery me where? Who wants me?" Finally having enough confidence, he lifted his head to see everyone with wide eyes. In second the silence erupted into chaos, L'vren stood up from his spot and began pacing back and forth, Gandalf held onto the Thain as he swayed on the spot. Thorin's company huddled close to their prince, all of them voicing their opinions. He caught bits and pieces, a name here and there. One name stood out from the rest, Azog. With so much noise, Bilbo backed away from everything. Why? Why did everything have to be complicated. All he wanted was a simple life, a simple life with Frerin and be happy. Complications came from left and right, why did the universe mess everything up. Now, he had orcs hunting him down, not only him but the family he would be part of.

Although the shire kept their business apart from the outside world, they knew very well of Azog and his army that waged war right after the defeat of Smaug, was he still alive? What were they going to do? The underground kingdom of the hobbits was more secure, safer than anyplace else. If he set one foot out of the Shirelands his life would be lost, he would die in some horrific way. Worse, get captured, delivered and then tortured for who knows why. The mountain had tunnels and underground passages, but would it be enough to keep him safe? Did he have any options left? Any choices? Without thinking he said the first thing that he felt was right, the first thing that made him feel that he was in control.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry." The prince of the Shire announced. Not waiting to be acknowledged, Bilbo turned around, sprinting away from everything, from the complications of life that offered him in that moment. Safe was the only thing on his mind, not even the thought of Frerin swayed his mind. As he ran from the room, he swore he heard his name being called out, he didn't turn to see had who called it out.

Shutting the door behind him, then locking it, Bilbo placed his hands on the door and leaned his forehead to it. "What did I just say?" No, it was for the best he told himself. If he left he would be putting the company in danger, but of they left their lives would still be in danger because of Thorin. If his family was being hunted down why in the world as he thinking of venturing out of his mountain to retrieve him? Why put his life at risk for him? All he was doing was placing his life in danger and the life of his kin. There was more to Thorin's story and he intended to find out, but not until he had a moment to think about everything. Huffing in anger, the hobbit reached inside his coat and took out a wrinkled piece of parchment paper. Unfolding it he moved away from the door then headed to his table, gently taking his mother's book out of the way he placed the paper on the table. Withlist everyone was too busy, Bilbo had taken the opportunity and slipped the map, he was just borrowing for the meantime. He had been correct, it was the map of the underground map had different colors adorning it, one that stood out more was a red line that lead from the military room all the way to the outskirts of the shirelands. If he was correct, that path lead to Bree. Moving things around he searched for his maps on middle earth, looked for all possible paths and routes. This is what they had been looking for, they were trying to figure out what was the safest path.

After carefully laying every single map of middle earth and its different cities and pathways on the floor, he began to inspect every single possibility. There was hope, there was still hope for him and for the Durin line to make it to the mountain without too much danger. If Azog and his kin interfere. He wasn't sure how long he was in his room, but he was so sure that he had found a better path to go through, they would be able to stop at Bree, restock on provisions and then avoid the troll market. It was perfect. He needed to speak to Thorin and his Grandfather, as an afterthought he should apologize to them for his outburst. Gathering the papers, Bilbo ran out with a smile on his face. Not sore from the run, Bilbo burst through the door, his mouth open and ready to reveal his ideas. He came to a stop, it was empty, if there had been any dwarves in that room they had not left any evidence. Where could they be? Sure enough they were either sleeping in already or even eating breakfast. What time was it?

"My Prince, they left ten minutes ago." Bilbo turned around and came face to face with his guard, L'vren.

"Left? Left without me…why?"

"Thorin heard what you said before leaving the room, he took your words as in you would not go along with them to the mountain. They think you are a coward."

"How dare he! I needed time to think...my emotions were conflicting." Bilbo prince of the Shire would prove to Thorin, son of Durin that he was no coward, and that he had no right to abandon him without consulting him about it first. "L'vren, pack your things. You're coming with me. Meet me here in five minutes, we will be heading out." L'vren said nothing as he followed his orders. Bilbo ran all the way back to his room, not even out of breath, Bilbo took the first things that were in his sight. He grabbed a pack and began throwing the necessities, his mother's book was the last item to be packed. Quickly changing into comfortable clothes and strapping the pack on his back, he ran out the room with the blue coat in his arms. Not even five minutes later he was back in the military room, his grandfather and L'vren were waiting for him. "Grandfather, I apologize for my outburst. I should not have spoken to you like that."

"Its alright by dear, Bilbo. You will be missed by all of us, just make sure to visit as often as you can. Prince Thorin came to protect you, now go and show him why he didn't waste his time."

"I will."

"Stay alert, remember you are being hunted down. Take this." The Thain sidestepped out the way, Silencer, Bandobras Took's sword. Bilbo thought he lost the sword the same day he lost his crown. "Promise me you don't show this sword in front of any goblin, Promise me."

Bilbo stammered but promised. He would question his grandfather some other time, right now he needed to catch up to Thorin and his company. One last hug and Bilbo and L'vren disappeared through a hidden door in the wall.

"I'm, sorry my Bilbo. But I cannot have you putting the Shire in danger. Please forgive me." The Thain knew exactly why his grandson and Thorin were hunted down. He just hoped that Bilbo made it safely to the mountain. He wondered if it was wise to return the sword to Bilbo, after all it was a major reason why they wanted him. "Dear brother, why did you take on the Goblin King?"

Up ahead, the hobbit prince and dwarven guard could make out various figures in the dark. The only source of light came from the wizard's staff. With renewed strength Bilbo jogged up the the front of the line, passing the ponies and the company he stopped right in front of Thorin. With his arms wide open and face filled with determination, he licked his lips before talking.

"Thorin!" The dwarrow in questioned lifted his eyebrow. " I am coming with you. I am not backing out of this alliance between our homes. I know the dangers. If I don't leave this place I will die...if I leave I might die on the way, but I will die happily knowing that I was not a coward. That I died above land and not underground. Hunted or not, I'm going." Bilbo waited for an outburst, what came next surprised him.

"Very well. Move out the way so we can continue." There was a glint in his blue eyes, Bilbo shuddered at the intensity of them.

"I still want answers, especially if Azog is involved." Thorin inclined his head in agreement.

"Another day. Let's move."

 **Author's note** ; Hello my lovely readers. I managed to update. I'm so proud of myself. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. This will be a slow burn, just a heads up. There are many hints in there, hoped you caught them. Till next update, Adios.


	6. chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Wait, we won't be heading that way. If we continue on this path we will be going in circles." As Bilbo spoke, he took the coat and searched through the pockets. After finding what he was looking for he kneeled on the ground and spread the parchment paper. Thorin rolled his eyes, "We do not have time for this."

"Will you just listen. If you continue, you'll end up back at the military room." Bilbo waited until the dwarven prince handed the reins of his pony to the closest dwarrow and made his way to his side. "I took the map when you all were distracted."

"Burglar." Someone commented.

Thorin shook his head in thought, "And here I thought I'd lost it."

Bilbo smiled at that.

"See this blue line, that's the path we will be taking. This red one was yours, you didn't have the rest of the map to find out it led you back to where you started. Once we make the clearing we will take the left path and from there it's a straight line. " Thorin studied the map, his finger following the blue outline.

"This takes us straight to Bree."

"Yes, I thought it would be wise to go through there since I'm sure I didn't pack for a trip."

"Hmm. Alright, Prince. Lead the way." Bilbo sent the future king a smile but was disappointed to find the dwarrow gone, he shook his head then got up with the map in his hands.

True to his words, Bilbo led Thorin and the company through different tunnels, there were moments the hobbit wanted to laugh at Gandalf. The passages were tall enough for small creatures, that the wizard had to bend down until they made it out. Bilbo made his way towards a round green door, he splayed his hand on it. With a creak, the door slowly opened, sunlight flooding in.

"This door was made specifically to be opened by a hobbit. A royal hobbit to be precise." Bilbo didn't wait for a reply, he stepped through the threshold, his lungs taking in the fresh air.

"Thank Durin, I don't know how long I could last in there."

"I prefer our stone than dirt."

The hobbit paid no mind to the dwarrows. He was just as glad as them to be out in the open. Although they were more prone to danger, he would gladly take the sun any day.

"Bilbo, my boy. Let me have a word with you." Gandalf guided Bilbo away from the company, L'vren stood behind.

"That was quite a speech back there, are you sure you want to continue?" Bilbo knew the dangers ahead, he was a target just as much as Thorin and Frerin. The only way the could be safe was getting to the mountain, there really was no use of staying back home. He had to complete the contract between the two families. "I'm sure." He said.

"I cannot guarantee your safety, my boy. But I can promise you will not be the same hobbit as before."

"I know. Thank you." Gandalf tipped his hat. His eyes followed the hobbit prince until he made his way to L'vren's side.

"Halfling, your pony." Thorin came up behind the hobbit with a set of reins in his hands and a pony following beside him. He dropped the reins on Bilbo's open hand then stepped away.

"Wait. I don't need a pony. I'm fine with walking." Bilbo glanced at the reins before giving them to L'vren, he quickly made his way to Thorin's retreating back. Thorin suddenly stopped in his tracks, he turned around and stood his ground as Biblo smacked straight into his chest. " I don't care what you want." He was about to turn around but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Thorin raised his eyebrow at the offending hand, his eyes staring down at the hobbit. Bilbo took notice and removed his hand away, clearing his throat he spoke. "I said I'm fine but I will not be needing it. Thank you."

"You think you have a choice, Halfing? I assure you, you do not." Placing his hands behind his back, he took a step towards Bilbo, close enough that the hobbit had to look up at him.

"I can't have royalty such as yourself walking all the way to the mountain. While you are with me and the company you follow my rules. . ." Thorin pointed back at the pony. He placed his hands on Bilbo's shoulders, turned him around and have him a little push. Noticing the audience around him, Thorin began giving out orders. No less than five minutes later, everyone was on the road again. Bilbo awkwardly riding his pony.

During the two day trip to Bree, Bilbo kept glaring daggers at the dwarven prince. One moment the dwarven prince seemed approachable and talkative, but then he would completely change when he was near him. He even had the nerve to take his map from him, he then had to stop L'vren from going after Thorin and doing something stupid. Actually, he didn't want to stop his guard, but he didn't want to cause a fight. Bilbo shifted in his seat, his thighs not used to riding. L'vren on the other hand looked just dandy, Biblo scowled at that.

"E-excuse me." A soft voice called out, Bilbo jumped slightly then looked around. To his left a smaller dwarrow with short cropped hair rode beside him. He had a gentle face with freckles on his forehead and cheeks. A tinge of red creeped up his neck. "Hello."

"My names Ori."

"Im Bi-"

"Bilbo, I know." Ori panicked, he opened his mouth but the words came out as gibberish. "I didn't meant t-to cut y-you off…" He said after calming down. Bilbo smiled.

"It's alright. Did you want to tell me something?" Ori shyly looked over at the hobbit, his hands fiddled with each other as he sat in thought. "I'm a scribe, I'm recording everything that happens on this journey. I was wondering if I could ask...ask you some questions?"

"Oh of course, I was getting tired of my own thoughts." Seeing his excitement, Ori dug through a bag until he took out parchment paper and a feather with ink, ready to use. His brown eyes ready to begin.

" Your kind are known for being gentle creatures. What changed?" From all the questions available, Ori had to ask that one. It was a hard question with so many events hidden behind it.

"We were forced to fight. Back then my kin believed there were no threats, but Bandobras Took knew better. Orcs, goblins came through our lands and since then we were forced to fight for them. We had to adapt like everyone in middle earth. If we stayed gentle we would be easily outrun." Word for word, Ori wrote down everything. His hand practically flying through the paper. "Is that why you live underground?"

"Yes and no…"

Ori heard the sadness in the hobbits voice. He wanted to know what happened but he knew where to draw the line. What he had so far was enough. "I'll finish writing this up, if I have more questions...could I-"

"Of course. I enjoyed you company, Ori."

Ori beamed, he happily rode ahead and kept pace beside the two princes. Bilbo shook his head at Kili and Fili. Both princes trying to take peek at Ori's writing.

Bilbo had enough, if they did not reach Bree in the next hour he would get down from his pony and walk the rest of the way. He didn't care what Thorin had to say about it , he needed to feel the earth beneath his feet. He was a hobbit and a prince and he was allowed to do what he pleased and right now he needed food. Patting his vest and coat, Bilbo took out some nuts and seeds and munched on them. The hobbit prince was not used to not eating at specific hours of the day, he already missed so many meals. His head began throbbing, his stomach grumbled and he was sure he was getting a heatstroke. It had been a while since he was this much under the sun. Maybe now he could get a nice golden tan. Calculating the position of the sun, Bilbo craned his neck, up ahead he could make out shapes. Could it be Bree? Seconds after Thorin shouted that they were approaching Bree.

Bilbo let out a relieved sigh, he was ready to jump down the pony and walk but remembered that he needed help getting down. The first time he fell face first in a pile of mud and the second time, L'vren helped him down. He didn't want a repeat of that.

"Prince, we need to hurry. Those doors will be closing soon." The hobbit glanced at his guard then ahead. He was right. The company was already in, Gandalf right behind them. How were they so far behind?

"Hold onto the reins like this, and clench your thighs." Bilbo did as he was told.

"Why?" The hobbit got his answer, L'vren moved his hand back then brought it down on the ponies rear end. It made a sound before speeding off. Bilbo desperately held onto the reins and the ponies mane, he tried keeping his balance steady and thighs tight around the pony's body but he could feel himself start falling to the side. His heart hammered in his chest as everything blurred around him. The faint sounds of hooves behind him were the only indication that his guard was following behind him. The doors stood wide open, Gandalf was talking to Thorin and some humans by the entrance. He just hoped Gandalf was giving them time to get there.

Sure enough, the door stayed open. Now, all he needed to do was stop the pony. He pulled the reins but the pony continued on, he screamed at it to stop but it kept going. Passing through the entrance Bilbo could only look at the company with panicked filled eyes. There had to be someway to stop without getting hurt, right? Bilbo passed everyone but noticed Thorin mounting his pony once more. Help was on its way. The hobbit frantically screamed to the people on the streets to move out of the way. Some scattered away while others insulted him. The pony maneuvered through different dirt paths, all Bilbo could do was pray to Yvanna for his safety. "Halfling!" The hobbit prince perked up at the sound. Thorin rode beside him, he was riding behind a very muscular dwarrow with a bald head and tattoos.

"I'm going to jump over to you."

"Jump!? No, you could get hurt."

Thorin ignored him, "Hold onto the reins, I'm jumping on the count of three."

"Thorin wait!" Bilbo could only watch in horror, Thorin got up and balanced himself behind the ponies back. Bilbo grasped the reins tighter, he closed his green eyes and waited.

Everything happened so fast. Feeling weight in the back, Bilbo out of panic let go of the reins, knowing Thorin would get a hold of the reins. The hobbit let out gasp, Thorin's arms snaked around his torso. Thorin placed his right hand against Bilbo's chest and pushed him back against him. The heat coming from behind him made Bilbo dizzy, his hands found their way to Thorin's Arms and kept them there. He needed to steady himself from the adrenaline rush, he was sure he would faint any moment. Before he let the darkness take a hold of him he smiled at the last thing he heard.

"I've got you." Knowing he was in good hands, Bilbo let himself enjoy the warmth and safety.

 _ **Author's note;**_ Hello my lovely readers. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. A bit of fluff for you guys but, it won't last. Action will pick up on the next chapter, that's all I'll say. Till next update, adios.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Prince Bilbo. Please, you need to get up."

Ori shook the sleeping hobbit. He had strict orders from Thorin to wake him up. For the past ten minutes he couldn't get the hobbit to do anything other than sleep. Biting his lower lip he wondered if he should go to Thorin. That wouldn't be a wise idea, he thought. If he went to his prince while he was in a bad mood...no, he definitely was not going to go to him. Maybe he could get help from Dwalin, he was always trying to help him. No, it was his task and his alone. What could he do. Ori looked around the room, there on the counter was bowl filled with water. Tentatively he reached for the bowl and held it in his hands. Balancing it on one hand, he dipped his fingers in the water then splashed it on Bilbo's face.

Ori held his breath, the hobbit did not stir. He tried a few more times and with the same outcome.

"How about pouring the whole contents on his face." A dwarrow said, casually leaning against a wall, his hazel eyes studying his little brother.

"Nori! You shouldn't be here. Did Bilbo's guard see you?" Nori gave his younger brother a look.

"Of course not. He may be a dwarrow but he was around these gentle folk." Nori said as he pointed at the sleeping hobbit to make a point. Ori went back to figuring out how to wake up Bilbo. In the meantime he ignored Nori, his thoughts were elsewhere. He could do as his brother said but, he didn't want to do that to someone he considered a friend. Ori hoped at least Bilbo saw him that way. If he didn't find a way to wake him up then he would have Thorin's fury. Not wanting any of that, Ori turned and faced his brother, ready to ask for help.

What the young Scribe found was his brother handling one of Bilbo's blades and not just any blade, but Silencer."Nori!" The dwarrow grunted in acknowledgment, then went back to examining the sword in his hands. Beautifully crafted, could be Elven made no doubt. Nori was impressed, even though the blade was Elven made he recognized a finely crafted weapon. It was lightweight but the blade could do some serious damage. Taking the handle, Nori swung the weapon back and forth trying to get a feel for it. Perfectly made for a hobbit, it fitted the hobbit prince nicely. Too bad he won't have it for long, he wouldn't miss it. Assuring himself of that he gave it one last swing before placing it on the straps on his side. "Let's see how long he notices before it's gone."

"Nori, put that back. Bilbo wouldn't like your games. Put it back where it belongs." His older brother was notorious for making things disappear. With or without approval. That's why he was perfect for this mission.

"First name basis." Ori scowled. Looking away he focused on the hobbit before him, he gave him a quick shake. Nothing. "Let me help." The bowl of water was taken out of Ori's hands, he could only watch helplessly as his brother tipped the bowl. Water ran down in slow motion, straight at the hobbits calm face. Ori watched his brother smile at him before jumping out of the window. What could possibly go wrong now.

Bilbo sputtered and gasped as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He wiped his face, took off the sheets away from his body and got up. Blinking, his green eyes studied the room he was in. Simple, but very big, almost human sized. Were they still in Bree? What was he doing in a room? How long was he out?

"I'm sorry." The hobbit snapped his head to the side, Ori sat on a chair looking apologetic. His brown eyes avoiding him, and his hand fidgeting with each other. Bilbo wondered why he looked that way. He let out a sigh, it had been Ori that woke him up from his slumber. That is when the hobbit looked down at his clothes, his shirt and coat were partially drenched in water, his curly hair clung to the sides of his neck.

"I wouldn't wake up…" Bilbo said. It wasn't the first time anyone had to resort to throwing water at his face. He was almost used to it, almost. By the look on Ori's face, he was really beating himself over it.

"Ori."

The dwarrow scratched his cheek but didn't turn around. "Don't worry. This is not the first time someone has done this." That made the young scribes head snap back to look at him, his eyes asking for more information.

"I'm a heavy sleeper, especially if Ipass out. The first time, L'vren had gone to my grandfather for help. And you know what my grandfather did?" Ori shook his head no. "Well, he took a large bucket and poured it all over me. They had a laugh even days after the incident. Now, it's the most effective way to wake me up but not one I like." That was the wrong thing to say. Ori shrunk back into himself. Bilbo inwardly cursed, he walked over to Ori and sat on the edge of the bed, his green eyes searching Ori's brown ones. "If I ever pass out and won't wake up the next day or hours later, I want you to be the one to wake me up. I won't trust anyone else with this."

The hobbit prince's eyes stayed glued to Ori's face, he need to make sure that he didn't royally mess things up. He liked Ori, he was innocent but the spark in his eyes showed that he was strong and determined. Bilbo pleaded once more. As if he had been heard, a broad smile spread across the dwarrows freckled face. Releasing a breath, Bilbo smiled back.

"I would be honored, prince."

"Call me Bilbo, please."

Ori nodded enthusiastically, " I should leave, you need to change." Bilbo then remembered he was still soaking wet, and he was mostly positive that if he didn't change he would catch a cold. After saying his goodbyes to Ori, he quickly made his way to his leathered pack. He took out fresh clothes and in no time he was making his way down to the where Ori instructed him to meet him and the rest of the company.

The atmosphere was unlike he's ever seen before, never having been out he was taken aback by the scenery. Everything and everyone was eerily quiet. A few heads turned to his direction, he gulped before searching out the company. The lights around the place were too dimmed. How was he supposed to find them? It was dark, there were shadows in every corner but none looked familiar. L'vren was not outside his door either. Was he late? Did they leave him again? No, he was sure they wouldn't do that again, his speech should have been enough to prove himself. Plus, his guard wouldn't just leave him behind...what if something bad happened to him while he was getting ready? Standing in the middle of the corridor, several people bumped into him, now he was nervous. Feeling naked without any weapon, Bilbo turned around and ran up the stairs to his room. Bursting through, he gathered his pack and arranged his weapons accordingly to his person. One last item was left, Silencer. Said weapon was nowhere to be found. "Not again." Huffing in anger, he turned the whole room upside down. The room was a mess afterwards. "Where could it be?" All he's done since the beginning of the trip was hope, hoped that the company and Thorin and Gandalf were waiting for him downstairs, hoped that they had his weapon.

Bilbo internally screamed, he swore not five minutes ago the place had not been that packed. There were at least a dozen or more at the inn. He took a quick peek, if he was quiet and moved around the hoard of people he could reach the exit. Hiding, Bilbo mentally prepared himself, giving a once over at his hidden weapons he took a step out. No one turned his way, weaving his way through the crowd, he almost let out a relieved sigh that turned into a gasp. The hobbit was roughly spun around. A tall looming figure looked down at him, they're face obscured by the dirty brown cloak. If it had been quiet before, now it was worse. Everyone turned to look at the commotion, none of the humans made any moves to help the hobbit. Some even stood up and made their way to them. " A hobbit. Haven't seen your kind in a long time. What are you doing outside your hole?"

"I hear there's threats against your people, is that why you left your hole, cause you know they will all die?"

Threats against his people? What were they talking about? What did they mean. He figured they would recognize him because he was going to get married to non other than prince Frerin, but that wasn't the case. Could that be why his grandfather looked out of it? Is that why he wanted him gone? He needed answers. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I hear rumors-"

"Yes, a bounty on a hobbit prince." One cut in.

"Would you happen to be that hobbit?" Another one said, he hunched down to Bilbo's eye level, the hobbit scrunched his nose at the foul smelling man. "Me? Be that hobbit? No...like you said I'm just running away." Really, that was the best lie he could come up with. Mentally face palming himself he looked around to see what was the best escape route.

"You just said you didn't know what we were talking about, do you think us to be fools?"

Bilbo was in serious trouble, he needed a way out and fast. From the inside of his sleeve, he smoothly took out the knives hidden there. Bilbo was ready to attack.

"You found our prisoner." That voice, Bilbo could recognize that voice just about anywhere. A tingle ran down his spine as Thorin's deep voice resonated around the room. He ignored the feeling and the images that appeared before him, he blushed remembering that it was Thorin that had saved him once again. Bilbo wanted to scream, Thorin stood behind him, his heat wrapping around Bilbo and making him squirm in place. It felt the same when the crown prince had jumped behind him on the horse. _Bilbo, Stop._ It wasn't the right time to think or feel anything in that moment, there were in serious trouble. Somehow, Thorin's hand found its way on Bilbo's shoulder, his fingers squeezing down. The hobbit winced but kept still. Thorin was not happy.

"Prisoner?"

"Yes, now, we will be on our way. Excuse us." Thorin said, using his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, he guided him behind himself. As Bilbo moved, Thorin stopped him and whisper into his ear, " You have a death wish or what, Halfling?" His cold blue eyes snapped something in Bilbo. It did not just made him feel some sort of way, it made him irritated. He felt powerless, weak and simple compared to the crown prince, he was a warrior. He may not be as skilled as his company and his kin but he was highly trained in the art. He would prove he didn't need saving. Thorin moved to turn around and leave with Bilbo but someone in the crowd shouted his name out, someone had recognized him. Thorin unsheathed his blade, the orange glow illuminating it further. "Stay behind me, don't do anything stupid."

 **Author's note** ; Hello my lovely readers, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Sorry I had to end it right there, it seemed appropriate. I know I'm not giving any answers, just know I will get there. Anyways, there will be some action in the next chapter and hopefully some answers. Till next chapter, adios.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Stay behind me, don't do anything stupid."

No sooner after Thorin said that, three men lunged for the hobbit prince. The one closest to him was quickly slain by Thorin's blade, Bilbo watched the blood trickle down the silver steele. Blood pooling beside the dead body. Wide green eyes looked around the inn, everyone had their own weapons out but non made any moves towards them. Bilbo quickly took out his dagger from under his sleeve, careful to keep his eyes on the two remaining men and sizing them up for good measure. He didn't have Silencer with him but he would be able to do about as much damage.

"We need to get out of here. Where are the rest of the company and L'vren?" Bilbo moved closer to the dwarrow, making sure to keep his voice low. Thorin tensed up at the proximity, yet he didn't acknowledge the question.

"Let us leave, and there won't be anymore bloodshed. You have no business with us."

The man in the middle smirked, " No business? This _dwarf_ and _hobbit_ are non other than crown Prince Thorin and Prince Bilbo." The man announced, pointing his shiny blade at each of them.

Bilbo flinched as all eyes were drawn to them, he hid behind Thorin but kept his dagger at ready, Thorin clutched the hilt of his sword, his blue eyes not giving anything away. Things were going to get messy, with no one to back them up they had little to no chance of getting out alive. Bilbo would have liked to know where the company was. Knowing little of Thorin, Bilbo had to guess he had ordered them to keep away. Why? He had no idea.

"There's a large bounty on the both of you, wonder what the Goblin King wants with you, _hobbit_." The man in the middle pointed his blade at Bilbo, his brown eyes dripping with malice. Biblo shuffled away from Thorin, showing more than half of his body and gave a defiant stare. Without thinking about it his arms rose up in front of him, dagger in his right hand and close to his face. The other hand protecting his midsection. He was curious as to why the Goblin King wanted him, but he guessed it had to be related to the previous Goblin King slain by non other than Bandobras Took so long ago. That was a possibility, for the mean time he was not going to find out if he was right or not, he had other plans that involved reaching the mountain...reaching Frerin.

Thorin felt the hobbit move away from him, his earlier warning were being ignored. He turned his head to the side but kept his eyes forward, "Halfling, don't do any-" His words were cut off by Bilbo's scream. The prince turned around just in time to see a figure stand behind Bilbo, their arms wrapping around the hobbits small frame before another man stepped in front of him and obscured his view of Bilbo. Last thing he saw was Bilbo squirm in the man's hold, his dagger nowhere to be seen. "BILBO!"

 _Two days later._

There was a faint rocking motion that progressively turned erratic and bumpy. The first thought Bilbo had upon waking up was Thorin, he was the last person he saw before everything went black so he guessed that was why he thought of him first. Not wanting to think too much on that he let out a grunt at the sudden light, he blinked then focused on his surroundings. Metal bars greeted his vision, he was in a cage..and not alone. The cage was small so the other person was crammed close to him, Bilbo cocked his head taking notice that it was a dwarrow and part of the company. Recalling all the members of Thorin's company he couldn't figure out who was with him.

Taking his eyes off the dwarrow Bilbo placed his focus and attention to his surroundings. Knowing he was in a cage told him he had been captured, he remembered someone taking him away from Thorin but from that point on he had no recollection. Glancing to the side he reared back at the face that greeted him. A older man dresses in poor attire held his gaze with a broad smile, loose skin stretching around his face.

"The hobbits awake, had a good nap?" The man chuckled, Bilbo glowered but kept his mouth shut. If he knew anything about getting captured it was to not talk or say anything that would

further endanger one's life. L'vren told

him as much. He knew when fighting was necessary.

"Not much of a talker. You will be when the Goblin King gets a hold of you. Heard their torture methods are renowned." A slight shudder ran down the hobbits body, he tried containing it but the wide smirk on the man's face grew wider. With nothing else to say the man walked ahead, shouting at the driver of the carriage.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Bilbo closed his eyes in an attempt at calming his erratic heartbeat, his thoughts were jumbled with so many question he didn't know where to start. One thing that worried him was if Thorin and the company were looking for him? Was Gandalf using his magic to locate them, Bilbo scoffed at the idea. There was so much a wizard could do and tracking seemed far fetched. Smiling at his imagination Bilbo opened his eyes at the feeling of being watched, across from him a pair of dull grey eyes with strong eyebrows studied him. Bilbo opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. His actions only made the dwarrow scrutinize him further. "Uhm...glad you're okay."

"Hmpf." There went his attempt to a conversation, the dwarrow whose name he didn't know looked around just as he had. Bilbo said nothing else, he stood still watching the dwarrow test the metal bars. "What's your name?"

The dwarrow halted his ministrations, his head turned to the hobbit but didn't utter a word, his eyes had a faraway look as if trying to figure out if he should tell him or not.

"Dwalin." The hobbit prince cocked his head to the side, he looked familiar but he just couldn't place him. He wondered how he could have not remembered him, he had unforgettable features. Shiney bald head with tattoos covering it, hair grew on the sides of his head that connected to his sideburns and mustache, his beard just as long.

"How, uh...did you end up here?"

Dwalin raised a heavy eyebrow, his hands let go of the bars before sitting in a comfortable position. "Unlike you I wasn't captured easily. The company was close enough to the inn when we saw you being carried away from one of the five men. I ordered them to help Thorin while I went to retrieve you, didn't go as planned as you can see." Crossing his arms, Dwalin turned back to the metal bars, his eyes trying to find a weak point.

Bilbo was silent, his brain processing the news, there had been more men in their group? It was just the three he remembered facing not... five. One thing that made no sense to Bilbo was how Dwalin knew there were five men in total.

"How did you know there were five men after Thorin and I? There were only three." Dwalin froze, grey eyes wide but his features relaxed all too soon, not giving anything away. "How did you know?!"

Bilbo nearly screamed. Dwalin turned his head and said nothing. If Dwalin knew how many men were out to get them, did that mean Gandalf knew as well? Thorin? Why?

Bilbo was ready to repeat the question when another voice beat him to it.

"Want to know little _Prince_?" It was a different man this time, he looked younger with ash brown hair and brown eyes. A quiver of arrows and brow were strapped on his back. Instead of keeping his mouth shut, Bilbo urged the man for answers. Dwalin only glared.

"We knew you would be coming, any reasonable person would stop in Bree for provisions. It was just our luck that the _dwarf prince_ noticed us."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing."

"But it was. You were bait."

"Shut your filthy mouth,human." Dwalin growled, Bilbo's eyes fell to his laps, his hand were curled into fists and a barely noticeable tremble ran through his body. The hobbit prince knew he wasn't liked by many of the company, Gandalf was the only exception but now it seemed like even the wizard had betrayed him on some level. "We made sure the _dwarf_ overheard our plan. Simple, really. Once you all left we would go up to your room and take you," The man let out a laugh, "We didn't think he would make things easy for us. He sent the rest of your protection out and left you all by yourself. How does it feel knowing that your protectors used you?" Letting the words sink in the man walked away with a proud smile on his face.

The weather matched Bilbo's mood. Rain poured down soaking him whole, his piece of bread was untouched, Dwalin had tried speaking to him but Bilbo ignored all attempts. He didn't want to hear anymore lies coming from the dwarrow. His trust would not be gained easily, he didn't know who to place it on anymore. Would they use him again if he opportunity showed itself? How would his life be at the mountain? He missed home, missed the familiarity that the Shire brought him. He knew he was safe there but knowing his grandfather hid something from him made him feel out of place. Especially what the man had said about his kin being in danger. They all hid things from him. What was his true purpose? Was the marriage contract all a ruse. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, the cold rain making his body shiver uncontrollably. In that moment he didn't care if he got sick, if he didn't eat. His desire was to be away from everything, from the company. The rain didn't stop, it continued on like that for almost a whole week straight, the men getting restless and more aggravating.

"Abandoned farm! We'll take shelter there. Inform the others." The carriage moved swiftly through the pebbled trail, Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Looking closely at the farm, Bilbo knew by just looking at the home that it was too new to have collapsed in on itself, crops were newly seeded and there seemed to be some type of struggle. Something was off about everything. "Trolls."

"What?"

Bilbo pointed at the torn tree beside the farm, "See that tree, it's in pieces."

"Lightening." Bilbo shook his head. "Lightning couldn't have caused that, something strong enough did that."

"And you thinks it's Trolls. They don't travel around these parts."

"That's what I thought about Orcs."

Five men surrounded the cage, " Need to relieve yourself?" One asked. Bilbo nodded. "Too bad, you'll have to hold it in." He let out a chuckle but not before hitting the bars with a stick. Bilbo glowered but said nothing. The five men huddled around their makeshift campfire, a pot of soup hanged above it, the sweet aroma reaching Bilbo's nose. His stomach growled in response. Now, he regretted not eating, this would surely be bad for him. He could already tell his clothes had begun to loosen. The storm had subsided for the mean time, night had taken over but a few men still loitered around. Others took turns drinking out of a wine skin, some visibly drunk. "We need to get out."

"How ar-" A rustling to the left made Dwalin shut his mouth, he wasn't the only to hear it, several of the men stood alert, the man with he quiver and bow got into a stance. Bilbo held his breath, he knew the fire would only draw attention to them, he just hoped that if it If was trolls that they would not be noticed. That went out the window when the carriage was in the air. Bilbo and Dwalin held onto the bars, the men scrambled to their feet with their weapons out. It was useless, two figures came out to the clearing the small fire illuminating their ugly features. "Trolls!" Yells were heard, but soon ended as the two trolls gathered the men.

"What are ye?" A huge eyeball stared at the hobbit and dwarrow, "Can we eat them?"

 _ **Authors note**_. I apologize for not updating for a month- no excuses. Good news I got chapter eight done. Trying to get more chapters done ahead of time. That way I can post regularly again. Anyways, hoped the chapter was enjoyed, till next update, adios.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bilbo wondered if the night could get any longer than it already was, he supposed his life could be worse. Three trolls stood over a fire, two men were tied to a rotating stick above a huge fire, sweat ran down their dirtied faces as they screamed for help. Loud crunching sounds grated on Dwalin's nerves as the other two humans were dismembered in front of them, blood oozing down the trolls chins as they savored each body part. Bilbo's stomach churned at the sight, his hunger quickly

forgotten. The hobbit may not want the dwarrows help after the revelation, but he knew if he wanted to get out alive they needed to work together. Judging from the night sky he could already see a faint outline of light forming at the horizon. Dawn was approaching, at the rate they were going, the hobbit and dwarrow would be devoured any minute if they didn't do anything.

There had to be a way to prolong things. No one would save them, their cage the only thing separating them from the trolls. As long as they had that, their death sentence would be longer.

"Hey Bert, cook those birdies." One troll said, the one named Bert got up and moved towards the cage, both Bilbo and Dwalin shrunk into each other.

"Birdies? What are ye'?"

Bilbo lookedat his companion, he wasn't going to say anything or help in any way so it was up to him. "Uh, a pri-hobbit." He was so close of giving his real identity away, he didn't know if theses troll were aligned with the Goblin King or if his position in life would do any good. He was not going to risk it in case it made their situation worse than it already was.

"A prihobbit? Can we eat it?"

"How do we cook it?"

"Oh no,no. I can't be cooked."

Bert narrowed his eyes,"And why not!" He got close and personal to the cage, Bilbo gulped and kept his hands hidden behind his back, the shaking too much to bear. Facing a troll would be one fascinating story to tell one day, maybe even write it. Erasing those thoughts away, Bilbo focused at the task at hand.

"I'm am filled with many, horrendous diseases. Ones never even heard of." Dwalin wasn't helping, he scoffed at the statement and shook his head at the hobbit prince.

Bilbo turned his head towards Dwalin, ready to give him a warning to go along with it or just not comment on anything. His green eyes fixed on the dwarrow, mouth open he quickly closed it noticing a shadow run through the dark forest. He squinted but couldn't see anything, even from the light coming from the fire he couldn't distinguish anything through the forest. It was probably nothing, Bilbo wouldn't dare hope for the company. "Oi, I'm talkin' to ye!"

"Cook him!"

Bilbo in a panic turned around and looked up at the rising figure of Bert, he took the cage in his hands and pried the metal bars open without any trouble. Dwalin and Bilbo both reared back, pressing their backs against the other side. Bert placed the cage upside down, from his view, the height was high and if they fell they would suffer some serious injuries.

"Don't let go." Bilbo said out loud, his hands wrapping around the bars, Dwalin following right behind him. It was no use, with one shake of his hand, the troll successfully got them out.

The landing was just as he had imagined it , Bilbo landed harshly on his shoulder, arm and wrist. Pain shot through his arm at the impact. Squeezing his eyes at the onslaught of pain, he bit his tongue to stop the cry from leaving his lips, warm copper filled his mouth almost making him gag. A single tear fell down his eyes as he opened them, Dwalin was a few feet away from him and from what he could see, the dwarrow was scrambling to his feet. The hobbit knew they stood no chance. He was disoriented from that fall, he was unsure of what was happening around him. Bilbo tried moving away from the trolls hands but was too slow, he curled in on himself waiting to be lifted up. Nothing, he felt nothing. Removing his arms around his head, he lifted his head and that's when he noticed Dwalin standing above him with his back to him, the quiver of arrows on the ground beside him. Bow and arrow ready to aim. One of the trolls tried reaching for them again when the arrow sailed through the air hitting one of the troll's eyes.

With a cry of pain the creature clutched his eye, the other two went to attack but Dwalin stopped them. "Touch this hobbit and I will take out that Trolls other eye." His bow moved slightly to the left, arrow already aimed at the other eye. The bleeding troll cursed but said nothing else. Dwalin spared him one glance, nodding at him Bilbo shakily stood up. He ignored the pain from his arm and shoulder. Words were about to be spoken but a war cry interrupted them, Bilbo watched in amazement as Thorin's company appeared through the darkened forest. Bilbo let out a relieved sigh as L'vren made his way towards him. "My prince," He kneeled beside the hobbit, his eyes roaming all over the hobbits face and body, "Are you injured?" Bilbo had no clue as to what was going on around him, the company fought; their blades sinking into the trolls thick skin, many unfortunately were shoved by the back of the Trolls hands but that didn't stop them from getting back up and fighting. Bilbo felt L,vren's hands on his chin turning his face from side to side, "You're bleeding." The hobbit prince smiled at his protector before placing his hands atop L'vren's own, "I'm fine, really. It was just from the fall." L,vren wasn't convinced, but he would keep his worries for another time.

"Stop, or we'll kill it."

"Ye, drop ye weapons."

With the help of his personal guard, Bilbo tentatively stood and looked over to where the commotion was happening. Each of the trolls held at least one part of crown prince Thorin, Bilbo's eyes landed on Thorin's own and neither one looked away. He could tell just by looking at him that he wanted his people to continue fighting even if that meant his own death. Anger settled in, for the past week he had time to mull over the revelation of being used. Even if he had seen the other's point of view in the matter it was still wrong and a deep part of Bilbo would forever feel betrayed by those around him. A small yet noticeable figure appeared on a hill made of rock, Bilbo sent Thorin a smirk and in return the dwarrow furrowed his eyebrows.

"Go ahead eat him."

"What!" The whole company exclaimed, except for Dwalin, for the first time he seemed to know what the hobbit was planning. "There's seemed to be a lot of people wanting him, you would do us a favor by eating him." L'vren easily got into a protective stance in front of his prince, he growled as one member of the company broke away from the group and stalked towards them.

"I should kill you for just thinking that. Royalty or not." The hobbit let it out an exasperated sigh, there was not time to explain anything, he needed the trolls distracted for five more minutes. "I don't think your _prince_ would mind dying." Bilbo said as he shrugged. "Or am I wrong to have assumed that, _Thorin?_ " Bilbo didn't miss the way Thorin's eyes filled with fear and a deep part of Bilbo relished at it.

That did it, the dwarrow balled his hands into first, his honey brown eyes furiously tracking Bilbo's movements. The anger he saw didn't affect him in anyway, he was trained to remain cool in any situation so far he had not done a good job of it earlier since his capture. The dwarrows temper matched the same color of his Wild hair, red and unwavering, his walking axe was now in his hands swinging from side to side. L'vren looked at his prince for permission but all he got was a shake of his head. To the amazement of everyone , they stared in confusion as the royal guard laid his weapon down and moved away from the hobbit. The red haired warrior faltered in his step but continued onwards. Following behind him like a shadow was another dwarrow with brown hair that separated into three high strands almost like a star; in his hands were five throwing knives.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the shadow and anger rose inside him as his eyes landed on something no one but him was allowed to handle. For a brief second Bilbo looked over at the rock formation and then at the trolls, they were distracted just like he wanted them to. Without warning Bilbo ducked under as the great axe swung above him, using that as an advantage he swept his foot underneath the warriors own. The dwarrow fell forward but it didn't last long as he was already on his feet. The hobbit stood up and barley blocked an attack from the other dwarrow, Bilbo kept moving as the knives slashed across his face and body barely missing him. There was an opening, if he timed his attack right he would be able to avoid the incoming axe and knives at the same time, he just hoped he had enough time. Bilbo timed each strike of the blade, and at the same time keeping a mindful eye at the red haired warrior. So far he hadn't made any moves to attack.

Block after block Bilbo noticed that dwarrow slow his attacks , fatigue settling in but that didn't show on his face. "Enough!" Bilbo shouted, with three swift moves Bilbo had the dwarrow pinned to the floor, his sword passed down to him by Bandobras Took was in his hands; the blade laid underneath the dwarrows neck. "Now Gandalf!" Bilbo never took his eyes off the dwarrow as he gave the order. He heard the commotion, the screams coming from the trolls as the light of dawn turned them into stone.

"Never touch this blade. Ever. Again." Fierce green eyes regarded the dwarrow beneath him, he gave a nod and Bilbo stood up then walked over to the stone trolls that decorated the middle of the forest. The fire still raged but there was one rage that would not be sated so easily. Bilbo patiently waited until prince Thorin was released from the stone hands that still entrapped him, it took a while but he was finally

free. During that time Bilbo was grateful that no one approached him, he needed time to think on what he was going to do after the everything. Stalking forward with Silencer in his grip, Bilbo sent glares to anyone that tried coming towards him, he gave a shake of his head when the two princes looked like they wanted to run to him.

"Half-" Bilbo gave no warning, as soon as he stood in front of Thorin, his arms swung back before slamming his fist onto the crown princes face. Thorin stumbled backwards, his hand cupping his face before looking down at the angry hobbit before him. "You will never use me as bait. Do. You. Understand?"

"You found out…" It was statement, and Bilbo didn't want to hear anything else from Thorin.

"I don't want you to ever get close to me, _prince Thorin."_

 _ **Author's note;**_ I'm sorry but I had to end it that way. Anyways, hoped the chapter was enjoyed by all! And don't worry, Bilbo and Thorin will come back to each other...eventually. Until next update- also chapter nine is in the works- will have it ready by next update. Adios.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Bilbo Baggins, prince of the Shire wanted to be alone as the company entered the trolls hoard, the foul smell hitting his sensitive nostrils had him turning away from it. The food from the night prior wasn't settling so well in his stomach, his arms circled his midsection as the pain came and went. Bilbo clenched his teeth as trembles racked his body, the slight shake of his body wasn't missed by his guard.

"Please, my Prince." L'vren crouched in front of the hobbit , his warm brown eyes were so gentle that Bilbo almost gave in. Almost.

"No, L'vren. I'm fine." Again, the guard shook his head, he knew Bilbo was stubborn when it came to his health but right now he needed to be able to walk, he wasn't stupid. He knew the hobbit was hurt since the day of the rescue, did his prince really think that bandaging his shoulder and wrist would do anything? He understood why Bilbo didn't want help, especially those from the company, but he still had to receive medical help. His eyes wandered to the company, his dislike was evident since they first arrived to collect Bilbo. There were secrets that even he yearned to know, secrets that could potentially help him and help his prince. A select few dared approach them, the two princes fidgeted until they could no longer contain themselves and the little one, Ori was his name. But neither would stay long since Bilbo didn't want their company more than what was necessary.

L'vren bowed his head in defeat, he needed to make sure his prince forgave him for his inaction. "Forgive me."

"Oh, L'vren, you did your best. It wasn't your fault." But it was, the guard couldn't forgive himself for letting the company over power him, his job was to protect and he failed at that, what would his father say if he found out?

"There's nothing to forgive...just leave it be." Bilbo placed his finger beneath his guards chin and raised it up just enough where their eyes met. "I just need food is all." The royal guard snapped his brown eyes at the hobbits body, his clothes were looser and his skin lost it's natural glow. L'vren couldn't believe how easy it was for hobbits to lose weight rapidly and only in a matter of weeks. Clenching his teeth, the guard reached for one of his pockets and took out his share of nuts and seeds he managed to collect throughout the journey, "It's not much but it will fill you up."

"Thank you." L'vren was about to say more but a throat being cleared stopped him, both dwarrow and hobbit looked up at the tall wizard.

"Bilbo, my boy. Come with me I want to show you something."

"He is not well enough to move, whatever you need to show him can wait."

Gandalf's blue eyes soften, "Very well, I found this thinking you could use another blade."

The most enticing blade was presented to Bilbo, it was clearly forged by the elves due to the details and finery of the blade. The hobbit held out his hands, the blade was placed on his and Bilbo couldn't help but stare in awe. It was the right weight, both Silencer and the new one fit perfectly to him. Almost made for him. Bilbo had never called Silencer his, it never felt like it ever belonged to him, its master would always be Bandobras; he was just its caretaker. Now, holding the short sword and feeling its details underneath his fingertips, Bilbo could finally say he had his own blade. There was no way Silencer could ever be replaced, he would always keep the weapon on his person, but there was something about the new one that gave him chills. Giving a blinding smile at the wizard, Bilbo thanked him before handing L'vren his new sword. Gandalf soon left to see what the fuss was about between two dwarrows from the company.

Bilbo slowly munched on the nuts and occasionally stopped due to his stomache pain. The hobbit knew his guard was worried but he had to pull through it all by himself, he knew food would be scarce since everyone had their own portions and he in now way would ask for more. Bilbo was just happy that he had his guard with him, he was the only one who knew how many times he needed to consume food in order to have enough energy in the day. Letting out a sigh he felt slightly better after resting and getting a little shut eye, it didn't last long as he was roughly shaken awake. Without asking what was happening, he quickly stood up from the ground and took out Silencer, his second blade was still in L'vren's hands. He almost swayed sideways until two rough hands steadied him."Don't Go through the caves. The caves, they expect you there." Bilbo cringed in pain as an older man with a short brown hat and matted white hair peeking through the sides added more pressure to his hold and roughly shook him, "You need to get to the mountain, not the caves." Bilbo wiggled out of the mans hold, then raised his blade at him. Whoever the man was sounded crazier than his grandfather, Bilbo didn't have the energy to decipher what ever the man was telling him, he was tired and sleepy from all the events.

"Radagast, stop this nonsense at once and speak." Gandalf's ordered, the other man shakily moved away from the hobbit and made his way to the wizard. "They know, they want him." A slender finger pointed at the hobbit, Bilbo looked around in confusion as did everyone else, Thorin looked away in thought. Everyone went into a defensive stance when a howl could be heard close by. Bilbo couldn't help but look towards the leader of the company, he scowled as his eyes locked with Thorin's owns.

A howl tore through the trees, Bilbo held back a scream as he watched a warg jump above Thorin, its jaw snapping at him, The prince slayed the beast without breaking a sweat, he then turned to the company, "We need to move out, we don't know how many more there are. Now!" The company gathered their belongs then mounted on their ponies, Bilbo rode behind L'vren and galloped away in a hurried pace out of the forest. Thorin kept to the front but it didn't stop him from looking back and making sure everyone was accountable, he didn't need anyone dying in their journey ...especially the halfling. His cerulean eyes kept a lookout, he intended to kill anything before it reached any of his kin. Deep in his bones he felt the the threat approach them and he hoped to Durin that they made it out in time. Keeping the pace beside them was the man from earlier, Radagast the brown wizard, he rode on a sleigh that was powered by huge wild rabbits.

He had no time to ponder on anything as they came out of the forest and into a vast empty field, a few boulders were strewn across the valley but there weren't enough to cover them from threats that were gaining on them. "Move!" A loud horn was sounded, from all directions wargs appeared with their riders. Thorin's face twisted in disgust upon seeing the filthy orcs that approached them, if they were present then that meant that Azog was somewhere hidden, like the coward that he was. Dwalin caught up to his prince, "If we don't get out of here -"

"I know. Rivendell is our only safety." Thorin hated to say it but if he was right, somewhere around them was a hidden entrance to their home, Gandalf had to know where.

"Those tree huggers."

"Yes...get the wizard and tell him to show you the way. I'll stay back and round the others." Dwalin obeyed and galloped away to where the wizard was. Thorin waited a bit before turning his pony around. His heart dropped to his stomach at the scene before him, the halfling was running on foot as were his nephews and half of the company, their ponies laid dead around them. The wargs circled around them, Thorin almost let out a sigh of relieve as the brown wizard took out some of the riders yet it was not enough to help. Thorin took out his long sword with the intend of riding down the orcs , he slayed the few that came across him. Almost reaching his nephews he felt a heavy body slam into him, his breath left his lungs as he fell hard to the ground, the weight of the pony secured him underneath it.

"Uncle!" Kili screamed, his hand went to his back and grabbed the first three arrows ,he placed them on the bow and let them fly through the air. It hit its marker, the wargs let out a shriek , it's paws clawing at its face. That would at least give his uncle a few minutes to gather himself and get out from underneath the pony. "We have to go-"

"Were surrounded, he can manage on his own." Fili took command, up ahead was Dwalin trying to fight his way to them, his uncle was now fighting an orc that wouldn't die even after its many injuries. "Huddle together." Bilbo,Kili, and L'vren turned around and pressed their backs to each other.

"You made this a lot easier." One orcs said, his dark eyes solely trained on the hobbit, Bilbo visibly shuddered. "Yeah, last time they said that it didn't go so well for them." L'vren mumbled under his breathe. Bilbo was really getting sick and tired of being hunted down, couldn't one day go by without orcs and wargs? He just wanted to rest and make it to the mountain and not deal with anything anymore. Getting aggravated from everyone. His mood only worsened.

The battle raged on, the wargs attacked while the riders took on the rest of the company. Bilbo

fended as best as he could, his injures were still healing which made it impossible to raise his arm high enough to block every attack, his guard kept a close eye on him. A scream was heard all the way where Thorin stood, he quickened his pace thinking it was his nephews. Dwalin had made it through the circle and was crouched looking over a body. His blood ran cold, ignoring the incoming orcs he focus on the body. Pushing his kin aside he exhaled, Kili and Fili were both alright with minor injuries. "L'vren, y-your go-going to be a-alright." The hobbit prince sobbed, his hands applying pressure to the wound, blood had seeped through the clothes and coated Bilbo's hands. "Help him!" Bilbo desperately shouted, his eyes looking at everyone. "Thorin." Thorin didn't need to be told twice. The halflings green eyes were enough to make him do anything, he scooped the dwarrow up careful not to injure him further. There was only one problem, the orcs were closing in on them, Thorin looked to the side and found Bilbo standing beside him, Silencer and his new sword were at his side "I'll cover you. I won't let him die." Thorin couldn't help but send the halfling a smirk, he gave a nod before ordering the rest of the company to get ready.

There was no need to fight, the orcs that circled around went down one by one, everyone looked towards the horizon. A half a dozen of elven warriors appeared with their bow and arrows. The remaining orcs and wargs retreated back where they came from, Bilbo wasted no time. He gave Thorin a little push and he obeyed.

 _ **Author's note**_ : I know...I said the chapter would be done since yesterday, I just needed to revise it one more time..sorry. Anyways, I'm not the greatest at fight scenes but I tried, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until the next update, Adios.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Thorin studied the raven that had the Durin seal around its neck, it flapped it wings in annoyance for the fifth time before he reached over and took out the small note attached to its leg. The raven saw itself out. Crown prince Thorin was never one to fret to much over a note sent from home, but the note was clearly from his brother. Narrowing his eyes at the note that laid a top of his too large bed, he contemplated whether to open it or not. Curiosity won over, he reached over and gingerly pried open the seal. Before his eyes could scan the note his door was burst open and in came the very person he did not want to deal with. Aside from the Elves this creature he had no patience for. "You cannot leave! I refuse to leave him behind!"

"Hmpf, a prince with no manners." The hobbit spluttered before sending his own retort, "I do have manners, I knocked ten times-"

"And because I didn't answer you thought to walk in?" Thorin studied the halfling, it amused him how easy it was to ruffle his feathers. His smirk only caused the hobbit more trouble.

"Enough, I didn't come here to talk about manners-"

"What do you want?" Oh, he knew what the hobbit wanted, he wanted more time for his guard to heal. Thorin could have easily gotten to the point, yet he wanted to drag things out.

"Would you stop cutting me off every time I speak." Bilbo huffed in annoyance, the scowl Thorin threw at him made him recall why he was there in the first place.

"We are not leaving until L'vren is capable of moving." Thorin's eye twitched at the stubborn halfling, he looked around at the spacious room, natural light filtered in and for once he wished to be back home under the protection of the mountain. Inhaling and then exhaling Thorin sent the hobbit his best glare that was being challenged back, "Five more days and that's it. If he doesn't get well we leave without him."

"That is not fai-"

"Accept! Or I'll make it three." Bilbo had no choice, five days was at least better than three, hopefully enough time for L'vren to get ready for their journey. "Very well, thank you."

Thorin watched the halfling again, that was all he seemed to do nowadays, his eyes following each and everyone of his movements since the very first day. Mentally cursing himself, he caught the hobbit staring at the letter that was in his hands. Thorin raised an eyebrow, " If you think this is for you, think again. Frerin is not one to send letters." It was a lie, partially, his brother never was one to send things so it was a surprise.

"I would never assume." The fiery passion he saw before was now gone, the hobbit deflated but he kept a strong front. Thorin was impressed but annoyed at the same time. Why did this hobbit want to go through an arranged marriage? He knew about the contract but it still baffled him how the halfling fell for his brother without even interacting with him. He should not be judging, he was in the same predicament as well.

"You should leave." Voice cold and devoid of emotion, his stoney blue eyes regarded Bilbo one last time. Thorin remembered those words Bilbo uttered the day he was rescued, it shouldn't have affected him the way they did but they had. Why was his body reacting such a way? He needed to have better self control.

"I've been in your presence longer than you should allow." He knew his words would cut deep, if the halfling didn't want to be around him, it was only logical to remind him of it. Thorin turned back to the letter, he didn't need to look up to know the halfling was gone, the door closed with a soft thud.

Throwing the letter on the bed, Thorin looked at the door then made a decision. No, he wasn't going to look for the hobbit, he needed time to think and calm his anger. Walking would do just the trick. Thorin stepped out of his chambers, the letter long forgotten. Although he hated the Elves he recognized they were different from Thranduil's kin, more friendly. Thorin almost laughed at his own thoughts, he walked around observing his own kin do the same. Gloin was sparring with Dwalin while Ori watched them. He managed to spot his two nephews causing mayhem, a few elven guards trying to catch them. He should really put a stop to those two but he didn't have the heart to do so, they were the future of the Durin line. His excuse was that they were young, they were to enjoy their adolescence before duties were placed on their shoulders.

The sun slowly descended further into the horizon, the moon rose high in the sky ready to light up the darkness. Thorin watched as lanterns were lit all over the place, it fascinated him. Since a young dwarrow he wanted to know all about the Elves and all the creatures that inhabited middle earth, being the crown prince allowed him to learn everything but seeing it up close brought his inner child back. The air was fresh and clean, Thorin paused for a moment to let the sounds of middle earth circle around him. He opened his eyes at a voice right below him, moving over the stone rail, he looked down and saw Bilbo accompanied by a female Elf.

"I don't know what to do. I'm drawn to them…"

"Not just them, but to him."

Bilbo looked up at those pale blue eyes that regarded him with warmth, he looked away ashamed at the truth she spoke.

"I was betrayed…and yet-"

"You care too deep" The high Elf kneeled beside Bilbo, her gown flowing gracefully with her movements. "Do you mind putting that crown on me?" Her eyes sparkled as she made a motion with her head, Bilbo followed her gaze and looked down at the flower crown he was making before he got interrupted by Galadriel. Crown making distracted him from thinking about L'vren and a certain dwarrow.

"Oh, um...sure." Galadriel didn't move as Bilbo got to his feet and gently placed the crown. The hobbit took a step back admiring his artwork, he loved the way her long platinum blonde hair blended perfectly with the pale blues and violets of the flowers.

His mood instantly turned sour, his talk with Galadriel made him realize some things, things that he would rather not go into. He needed to remember why he was doing things, why he needed to carry the weight of his people.

"Your words are wise, but I cannot."

Thorin couldn't hear what was going down below him, but those chosen words piqued his interest. What were they talking about? Thorin leaned closer, he caught a few words here and there but he could decipher them. After a few minutes he gave up listening, he was about to turn back around until he heard his name.

"Thorin has made everything worse for me. His treatment, his indifference to anything I do or say. He's not someone meant to love."

Thorin stumbled backwards, his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings instead of the halfling below him that rambled on and on about him, the words were inaudible but he had heard enough. It was clear what his position would always be, he needed to remind himself that he would never have what he wanted. He was a prince, a future king, his role in life was to lead...not pursue things that weren't meant for him. Not one look back below him, Thorin turned back around. His mood already worse than before. He had on last decision to make before he backed out of it. He would show the hobbit exactly who he was, a prince not meant for love. Reason tried to win over, thoughts swirled around him making him irritated at what his mind conjured. _He's not meant to love,_ for a moment Thorin closed his eyes trying to take his mind off of those words but they just came back over and over again.

Thorin's feet wanted to carry him back to where the halfling was, he suppressed the feeling before he did something stupid. Fingertips dug into the stone wall that the dwarrow had not even noticed he was leaning against, straightening his back and composing himself as best as possible he briskly walked away from the area and his thoughts, he would think upon them when he was in private right now his attention was on L'vren.

The walk to the medical bay wasn't as hard to find as Thorin thought it would be, the elven guards made sure he took the correct turns, he was grateful for that. The walk made things worse, he could still hear those words echo inside his head, the way the hobbit looked as his the words left his lips. Shoving all those thoughts away he tried concentrating at his destination which was a few feet away from him.

Not even caring to give a knock, the crown prince burst through the door and made his way towards Oin, his eyes glanced at the hobbits guard whom stared right back. "We are to leave in three days time. Get anything you need from the Elves." Thorin ordered.

"Have there been any changes?" Thorin asked as he approached the medical elf, the elven spared one glance before answering.

"If you're thinking of leaving, then you must know he will not be ready. His injuries were deeper than we anticipated," The medic elf combined two plants before mixing them together, " his recovery will be slow, even with our medicine." She placed the mixture onto the guards naked torso, L'vren flinched at the contact. After bandaging the area, the female elf left without a word, Oin followed.

"Take him to the mountain." L'vren spoke up. The silence was unnerving that Thorin was glad to have something to do.

"You're not protesting to this," The dwarrow raised a dark eyebrow at the royal guard, "Why?"

"If you take me with you, I will only slow everyone down. It is my duty as royal guard to always protect my prince, how I am-in this state...I will only make things worse. Don't tell him it was my decision or else he's going to try to convince me to come along. Leave in two days instead."

Seemed like everything he was about to plan fell right into place without too much planning and thinking, the guard made everything easier for Thorin." Very well, by now Oin will be spreading the news, the halfling will know soon enough."

"He will hate you, Thorin."

"I know." It would be better this way, to be hated. "Why do you care?" Thorin did not know much about the guard, just the basic detail. Being the son of the former general and raised along side hobbits, he knew where his loyalty laid. L'vren had the audacity to smirk, his eyes sparkling with unknown knowledge.

"I see the way you look at him. _Keep it_ to yourself." The last part was spoken with such venom, Thorin had a brief moment of shock. "Whatever you feel for him must stop."

"You are no one to tell me what to do, _guard._ "

"Yet you stand here knowing he will hate you after...don't ruin this for Bilbo. Do not stand in his way."

"You know nothing about my feelings. I'm not doing because you demanded, I'm doing this for me and only me." Thorin never elaborated further, he growled in frustration before stalking away leaving L'vren with a thoughtful expression.

Two days gave the prince enough time to prepare for the journey, Oin made sure to tell everyone about the new plans. Thorin ignored the looks that were thrown his way, Fili tried getting his attention on the matter but was quickly shot down with a glare. Not even the wizard Gandalf could get through the dwarrow. "Now Thorin, you cannot begin packing knowing L'vren has yet to recover! Bilbo will be furious."

"Let him, he will follow either way."

"What has become of you. Listen to reason." Thorin paused mid packing, he stood his ground and looked up at the wizard, everyone around them stopped as well ready to hear what their Prince finally had to say. Gandalf waited patiently.

"You vile creature! You said five days, you dare go back on your word." The company expected this, they knew their new addition would soon show up. Dwalin didn't even bother moving beside his prince. He did notice Ori scoot a little closer to him.

Not wanting to deal with the halfling, Thorin ignored him and continued packing, the company couldn't believe their eyes. Bilbo stood frozen in shock, his body shook with unfiltered anger as he was not shown one ounce of respect. _How dare he!_ "You will show me respect, prince Thorin." No one saw what came next. One second Bilbo stood at the entrance and the next he had a handful of Thorin's collar, he pulled. Thorin lost his balance and fell backwards, his blue eyes clashed with Bilbo's green before his instincts kicked in. Using his right hand to stop himself he used the momentum and pushed himself up. He didn't have to time to recover before his back hit a hard object. A burst of air left his lungs. "We will wait until he recovers!"

Thorin was impressed. He couldn't keep a smile from forming, he saw the exact moment the halfling reacted to it. Using that time as a distraction he hooked his left foot around the hobbits ankle with one move the hobbit was falling backwards, his grip never faltered as Thorin was soon falling too. Bilbo let out a gasp, Thorin stood atop of him with his arms on either side of his head, Bilbo own hands rested gently on Thorin's chest. All of the hobbits attention were settled on the dwarrows lips that were so close to his, he let out a shuddering breath as his heart skipped a beat. His actions got Thorin's attention. Those blue orbs took in Bilbo's features, the hobbit felt heat rise from his neck all the way to his forehead. It only worsened as Thorin moved closer bringing their bodies closer. With a squeak Bilbo shut his eyes then turned his head to the side waiting for something to happen. In a low raspy voice Thorin whispered in Bilbo's ear, "Do something like that again, _hobbit_ and you'll regret it. Now, start packing- we leave in two days." A chill ran down his spine, Bilbo almost wanted to pull the dwarrow back down at feeling the cold breeze lap at his skin after Thorin stood up from their position. Clearly he had no say in the matter, just this once Bilbo listened. Standing up he sent his best glare at the prince before walking away. Oh, if Thorin believed he was just going to sit and follow his orders, he was wrong.

 _ **Author's note**_ : Well, I have been away for far too long, I apologize. I hope that this chapter was enough to fill for my lack of updating, dont worry guys! I have not given up on this fic- I will see it through the end, hopefully you guys are still here with me? I will try update as soon as possible. Till next update, adios.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Bilbo wouldn't admit to himself, he refused to acknowledge what happened just a few minutes ago. His legs still shook from the events, the fall had taken his breath away but what really had him in a state of panic was Thorin. Thorin, everything always lead back to him, his thoughts, his feelings...his feelings. The warmth he had felt earlier had to be extinguished at once, Bilbo would not let whatever happened let it fog his mind. He had other pressing matters to attend to. Right outside the door he could faintly hear the muffled sounds of the company arranging all of their belonging, preparing themselves for their journey ahead.

Bilbo's trembling hand rose up to his chest, his fingers digging inside his coat in order to sooth his beating heart. Getting his breathing under control, Bilbo set out to the medic bay, he nodded at the passing elves that he encountered. After knocking and getting permission to walk in, the hobbit entered the area glad to see his favorite guard. L'vren respectfully gave his prince a nod and waited patiently for Bilbo to speak. When the hobbit made no attempt, the guard spoke out. "You can't do anything, my prince."

"Ther- there has to be a way."

"No. Listen, as much as I hate to speak this, I am no fit to protect you. I spoke to one named, Dwalin, he said he would make sure to keep you safe." Bilbo would rather...no,no he would...actually he really knew nothing of what he wanted to do. Every decision he made only brought him back to the company. L'vren was right, but that didn't mean he had to just accept the fact. What would he do without his guard? "I cannot accept it, as Prince I order you to come with us..with me."

L'vren gave his Prince a fond smile, " Using that on me. It will not work."

"I know, I had to try…" Bilbo said defeated, he took the offered seat beside the huge bed and let his shoulders slump forward. " Do as they say. No, let me speak, please. As your guard and friend you have to continue to the mountain. As soon as I have recovered I will make my way to you." Nothing would sway the dwarrows decisions, he already made up his mind. Reluctantly the hobbit accepted. "Now, go and get packing, they can't leave without you." In all honesty, Bilbo had a feeling they would, especially Thorin.

Biblo stayed with his guard until his eyes closed for the night, standing up and adjusting his clothes Bilbo made his way out but not before giving his guard one last glance. Bilbo was defeated, he intended on fighting Thorin until he no longer could. Those plans were thrown out the window as he replayed the conversation had with L'vren. Releasing a heavy sigh, the hobbit made his way to his chambers.

Body enveloped in the softest silk, Bilbo laid awake staring at the ceiling wondering if he could really get up and meet the others . The day before, Ori had graced him with his presence, although Bilbo held no blame towards the young dwarrow he still felt uneasy around him. He accepted his company no less. The young scribe had informed him they would leave on the first sign of sunlight.

Those hazel green eyes stayed wide open as the night passed by, the first rays of sunlight painted the dark sky and Bilbo reluctantly stood up from the bed and made his way over to his pack. Bilbo made a mental check over everything he would need, the food the Elves had provided was tucked away safely, he need as much food as he could carry. Leaving had to be one of that hardest thing to do. Everything about Rivendell felt like home, well what home would have been like if his kin had not decided to live underground. With its fresh sunlight and oxygen, it was the perfect place for a hobbit like him to flourish. Bilbo vowed he would return once again. Whenever that would be. He could even bring Frerin.

The whole company waited patiently for the hobbit to arrive, except for their soon to be King. He paced back and forth, watching the sun soon rising above the horizon. A few curses left his lips. "That Halfing knew the time. Ori, you made sure?"

"Y-Yes, of course." Ori squeaked, Nori couldn't help but step closer to his sibling. About to say something else, the hobbit made his appearance. "I'm here. My apologies I had to say goodbye one last time."

Thorin grunted, "This will never be your home. Take in all the beauty because it will be the time you ever see something like this." Bilbo was frozen in place and it wasn't because of the way Thorin leaned towards him, nor the way his breath felt against the back of his neck. It was what he spoke. Of course he would come back, nothing would stop him from doing so. Not even Thorin. "Let's move." Kili, Fili and Ori fell into step with Bilbo, Dwalin was in front with Thorin and occasionally kept his eyes one the hobbit. Bilbo recalled what L'vren had said about the dwarrow, he would protect him. Although he hated being protected by those he wasn't close to, Bilbo felt a sense of warmth wash over him. If dwalin held anything against the hobbit he would have rejected the favor. Bilbo caught Dwalin's eyes and gave him a smile and a nod, the dwarrow returned the nod.

"Ignore uncle, he gets uneasy when his plans don't go the way he wants them to."

"Yes, do ignore him. Soon he will be back to normal." Kili added.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, "What? That being stone cold and using any opportunity to rile me up?" The two princes looked at each other and smirked. "That's insulting...you're going to fit right in. If you can handle Uncle you can handle the rest of the family." Fili agreed with his brother, after talking for another ten minutes the princes made their way to the front where their Uncle awaited them. . Ori stayed behind, his warm eyes looking back and forth between Bilbo and his notebook. Sensing it, Bilbo asked. "What is it? You can ask me anything."

Ori mumbled something, "Sorry, could you repeat that." Blushing, Ori looked up . " Could I ask you some questions?"

"Sure." Hearing the approval, the scribe took out his parchment and ink his hand ready to jot down everything. Bilbo was unsure how Ori would be able to write down everything while they walked. Shrugging his shoulders he guess it wasn't Ori's first time.

" How often do your kin go above ground?"

"Well, it depends on the time of year. It may surprise you to learn that we don't spend much time outside in our lands. Whenever spring arrives all of our kin go to the Blue Mountains."

Ori sponged up every word, his eyes kept sparkling with each answer he received. On one particular question Bilbo had to pause, that moment he noticed the rest of the company was closer to Ori and himself. It seemed they were as curious as Ori was.

Bilbo was stumped, what surprised him about the question was that he had no way of actually answering it. Well, it was more of how to start it. Why was Bilbo the one proclaimed to marry Frerin, when he had cousins? " The crown would not go to me, that's why my Grandfather and King Thrain chose me. I actually heard that my mother never approved of the contract."

"Do you know why?"

" I guess I never asked why. And if I did I don't remember the answer to it. " Saying that out loud it dawned on Bilbo that he never truly knew anything, did he ever ask his mother? Why didn't she approve? Since she was gone now from this world, there was no way of asking. The only other person whom he could have asked would be his Grandfather. As soon as they reached the mountain, his first order of business was to send a letter.

Glancing up the hobbit tried in vain to stop the blush from taking over his face, everyone had their eyes trained on him. Years of being a prince taught Bilbo to not look away. His hazel-green eyes held onto all of them. Curiosity, disappointment, and determination were some of the most notable expressions.

One, in particular, captivated him, trapped him in its blue depths. The hobbits' gaze was set with Thorin's, they stood still neither looking away, ignoring their surroundings. Bilbo took the opportunity to study Thorin's expression, hidden behind those blue eyes was hope, hope for what?

Their intense staring was short lived as Thorin broke their connection, "Keep moving." He ordered. The company obliged, Gandalf stayed behind in order to keep the hobbit company.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?" The wizard peered down, confusion written on his face.

"About my mother," Bilbo asked as he looked up, " Why did she not want this?" Gandalf gave the hobbit a look, one that made Bilbo feel like he should know the answer.

"If you had a child, would you want their fate sealed without having a say in it? Ask yourself that my dear boy."

For the past hour, that's exactly what the hobbit prince did. He thought about how his mother might have felt at that moment when King Thrain proposed such unity. Bilbo would have wanted his child to choose for themselves, forge their own path. Not have some stranger decided for them. Was this how his mother felt? What did he feel about the revelation?

What was he supposed to feel? Was he sad, angry? Even now did he have a say in anything? What would his life be if it didn't happen the way it did? Would he have met the company? Thorin? Shaking his head at the silly thoughts, Bilbo decided to leave that thought for another time when he didn't need to concentrate on the journey ahead.

The trees around them began to scatter, by the sun's position it was nearing noon as if on cue his stomach grumbled. Thankfully he wasn't the only one. Camp was made, a fire sat in the middle, its heat radiating and engulfing anyone that neared it. A pot was suspended above it, the sweet smell of spices permeated the air. Sitting close and far away from everyone, Bilbo reached into his pack and took out a handful of different nuts, and dried fruit. Happy with the amount he began chewing.

After having finished, his stomach still asked for more, his fingers itched towards the pack, not used to eating less, Bilbo was getting impatient. In an attempt to muffle the sounds he turned his back to the company and closed his eyes. Sleep came easy for him but was soon awakened by an unfamiliar voice. Groaning he stood up and rubbed his eyes.

A blurry figure appeared, they were round and red? "I saw you didn't help yourself to a plate. Here." Vision cleared, Biblo gazed at the offered bowl. Numbly he reached for it but not before making eye contact with Bombur, "Thank you." Bilbo did not need to be told twice, instead of using the utensils available to him he took the bowl between his hands and brought it to his lips. Slurping and licking the last droplet he settled the bowl beside him.

Laughter erupted through the camp, cheeks red the hobbit wanted to hide. "A Prince? Ha, guess you're not as uptight as we thought," Nori announced. Few dwarrows agreed with him. The scene almost made Bilbo feel like he belonged. No one looked at him as different. If it was only for a moment, Bilbo would cherish it forever. It should have made him feel embarrassed at having been caught acting with no manners and yet he felt free? Maybe there was a chance for him to be closer to them, it would certainly help him with Frerin.

 _2 Weeks later._

Thorin regretted his decision now more than ever. Rain drowned the sounds around them, the thunder raged on as they continued forward. It was a really bad idea, he should have listened to Gandalf and that other crazy Wizard. Rationality never won out. The path through the misty mountains was a quicker and faster way to reach their destination. Thorin paused then turned around and took a good look at his kin. They were soaked completely, the darkness made it hard for him to see their faces but he knew how they all felt. Dwalin kept a close eye at the smallest dwarrow, Ori who was safely tucked underneath his older brothers arm. The two princes sported identical expression, teeth chattering and figures shivering.

It was a really bad idea, on top of that his growing irritation at not finding a safe area to lead the company.

"Uncle...have y-you found a-anything?" Kili asked through clenched teeth, everyone gazed expectantly at him. Before he could answer them, an explosion of flying rocks made everyone huddle even closer. "Rock Giants!" Thorin looked through the haze, his eyes barely making out a figure. They had to get out before they died on the spot.

Searching, Thorin spotted a cave like area about twenty feet from where they were standing. "Dwalin, get in the front and lead them right over there," Thorin pointed straight at the cave, " I will be at the back," Dwalin grunted, the others followed Dwalin's lead. Thorin kept a mental count of everyone passing him by, the hobbit was at the very back, constantly falling. "Get a grip, we're falling behind." Bilbo stood up, his feet ached with every step. The blood pooling around his foot proved that he had injured it when he first went down.

Keeping his face as neutral as possible the hobbit continued on with Thorin watching his every move. Up ahead he could see Gandalf jump over a rock ledge before landing on the other side, Fili was next. Bilbo reached towards Kili, his hands wrapping around the wet jacket to keep himself from falling again. As soon as the water calmed, Fili jumped, Bilbo felt Kili tense as his brother jumped. It only relaxed when he knew his brother was safe on the other side.

Kili got ready to jump, Bilbo removed his hands then placed his whole weight on the other foot. A sharp pain pressed against his side as he felt someone push him aside. A breathless gasp left his lips as he collided with the jagged rock. Left hand and foot felt numb as he tried to get himself up from the slippery trail, his blunt nails dug into his pants as the pain intensified with his movements. Tears welled up but as the rain washed them away. "You're the last one, get up. You're holding everybody back."

"I'm sorry." He was, but he couldn't get up even if he tried. Through the pain, Bilbo asked himself why he was pushed. What happened up front that he was unable to see? The situation worsened, Thorin was screaming at him, the rest of the company watched them from the safety of the cave.

" !" Thorin screamed, he bent down and roughly pulled Bilbo to his feet. The hobbit let out a pained scream. Thorin's hold on Bilbo's arms was unrelenting even after his outcry. "Let go of me...You're hurting me."

"Move."

"I said you're hurting me!" Enough, he was hurt, his emotions were all over the place. Everything needed to stop. Pushing against Thorin's chest, Bilbo hadn't noticed how close he was to the edge until he saw Thorin's hand reach out for him.

 **Author's Note:** I'm back, again. Sorry . This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on Monday but after editing I realized I couldn't post it the way it was. Now, I'm content and hopefully, this is enough for my lack of updating. I will really try going back to updating weekly. Wondering when Frerin will make an appearance, it won't be too long. Adios.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Author's note;** I've realized that Frerin has been mentioned several times but there's no scenes with him. I decided to change that and give you guys and insight on our dear Prince and see what he thinks of the arrangement. Hope you guys enjoy.

 _Day before Thorin's departure._

The second son of Thrain, stalked through the corridors his mind wondering why his father and brother needed an audience with him. It was unlike them to summon him and not his sister, Dis. Keeping his face as neutral as possible, Prince Frerin stepped through the grand door and made his way to the throne room.

The narrow pathway lead straight to his father, Thorin was perched beside him with the same expression, loathing. Raising an eyebrow at his brother, Frerin smirked his way before dramatically bowing to the King. "Father...brother. How can I be _useful_?" It did not go unnoticed by the King and Crown Prince they way Frerin sneered the last word. Adjusting on the chair, King Thrain's eyes landed on his second son, the one who did not inherit the Durin looks. He was fair of skin and in hair but very much his son.

"As the contract dictated. You are to stay here, until you're betroth arrives. Thorin will be taking leave and personally escorting the Hobbit Prince back to the mountain. " Nothing could really describe what Frerin felt in that moment. Blood left his face and twisted in anger. His green eyes darkened with refusal. Even after countless times, his father still wanted him to marry some gentle folk because a contract dictates it? He was his own person, whatever his parents agreed upon was long ago. He had nothing to do with it.

"I refused to go along...you knew my feelings towards it, _Father_."

"It is a contract bound by blood. I cannot undo it."

"Have you? Have you looked through loopholes? Have you read through everything?" Frerin demanded. He took took to pacing the hallway, it unsettled the King seeing his son with no way out of something that he had no control over anymore. "Son-

"NO! Don't speak no more, you're putting too much on my shoulders. With Thorin gone, I'll have to take his duties. Who in Durin's name had the idea to appoint him," Frerin said pointing at Thorin, " To leave and take his heir with him?" Clenching his fists, Frerin continued,

"What is so special about a hobbit that he can't com-" Frerin was unable to finish, Thorin stepped down the steps and in one stride he was standing face to face with his brother. His blue eyes dared Frerin to finish, "That _hobbit,_ as you say is going to be part of this family. Grow up and follow your duties."

Frerin scoffed, not stepping back he sent his own glare, " Duties? Ha. Why do I have to? I'm the second child, you have and heir. The one who should be marrying is you." Thinking it would hurt his brother in some way, Frerin was taken aback by his brothers whispered words.

" Maybe it should have been me."

Thrain stood up from his throne, the hidden kingsguard moved as their king did, awaiting his commands. "Enough! We've had this discussion and it will not go any further. Thorin get everything prepared and be ready to leave by the morrow. Frerin, you will accompany me to the council room, your sister awaits us." Thrain dissolved the situation by touching Frerin's shoulder and tugging him back. Until the two brothers broke their eye contact, Frerin shook off his father's hand, turned around and briskly walked ahead of Thrain.

Not waiting for his father, Prince Frerin made a sharp turn to the left instead of the right. His mind already made up. He would leave. They only gave him one option, he could not hold up the Durin name like his siblings. He was the outcast, the black sheep of the family. The only person in his family that supported his decision was his mother. But she was dead. The blonde Prince had no one to back him up. Why was his family so focused on the marriage contract? He knew his fair share of them but he was a Prince, it could be refused is he so wished for it. _But I cannot do anything. My future is already made for me_.

Frerin arrived to his destination. He opened the door and entered his chambers. The orange glow from the candle barely illuminated his room. The darkness that surrounded him gave him a sense of calm. With a soft thud, Frerin laid on his back. His blonde hair splayed around him like a halo. Taking one deep breath he stood up and began packing his belongings.

 _The present._

The cave was as warm as it could get, in the center the fire raged with intent to dry off the dwarrows but they all paid it no mind. Everyone was too stunned, they could not form words at what they witness, others felt the loss, some more than others. Kili and Fili held onto each other for support. Ori was flanked by his two siblings, his hands trembling as he wrote in his journal. Tears stained the parchment. Bombur had no energy or desire to set a pot to boil, those who weren't as acquainted to the hobbit still felt like something had be taken away. The one person to suffer the most was Thorin, he still stood outside in the down pour. Eyes not leaving the spot where Bilbo fell. No one approached him, what could they do? He wouldn't listen.

 _Bilbo, I...forgive me._ Knees buckling underneath him, Thorin let himself feel the raw pain, feel the loss. To some extent Thorin was feeling the same way when his mother left the world, the ache was still deep and it felt like it was forced open for all to see. _It was my fault. You were hurt._ "What have I done? I shouldn't have cared for you."

"You cannot tell your heart what to feel. Or who it feels for. That is out of our control" Thorin kept his eyes lowered, Gandalf's presence was unwanted at the moment. "But it can be fought against it."

"And how has that been going for you? Did it work?" Gandalf inquired.

"Take your insults elsewhere, Wizard." Thorin replied.

"Oh, forgive me. That was not my intention. I'm merely curious." Rain coated the wizard from head to toe, both Gandalf and Thorin heard Kili call out to them. "Please Uncle, you need to come back and recover."

"Recover?" Standing up and glowering at Kili, Thorin didn't think before he reached his nephew and took him the the collar of his near dry jacket, "You expect to leave? Leave him?" Thorin yelled. Kili pushed his Uncle and moved away from him, clearly shaken by his attitude.

"No. We need to recover in order to search the mountain for Uncle Bilbo. We weren't going to leave without him...without his body."

Thorin took several steps towards Kili but he backed away from his reach, "Kili...I-I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's alright. We all feel the same way." Kili made no move to approach him, Thorin stepped inside the cave with his head down and shoulders slumped forward. He looked out of character, not the Prince everyone admired. Thorin couldn't even make eye contact with the rest of the company.

He felt like an idiot, he needed to keep his emotions in check, he was never like this. Taking the furthest spot away from everyone else, Thorin tried resting his eyes but the constant images of watching Bilbo's body fall over the edge kept him awake. The rest of the company tried doing the same but in the end it was the same outcome. No one could focus, they knew they needed the energy for tomorrow and yet they did not heed their own words. Surprisingly Ori stood up from his spot between his brothers and addressed not just Thorin but everyone. "I-I can't sit around and pretend that tomorrow we will start our search. He could be h-hurt and I don't...I cant leave him out there if he is, I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Aye, I agree with the lad." Balin spoke out. Thorin searched out his mentor's face hoping he had heard wrong. Could they genuinely want to look for the hobbit? Could it be possible?

"Why? Not so long ago did you all want him out of your hands. Even me ...What has changed?" Thorin asked.

"The same that has happened to you, My Prince." Dwalin casually replied not worried about the consequences. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true, we've all seen it.-

"We may not hold him as dearly as you do-

"But that doesn't change the fact that, Bilbo warmed his way into our hearts, Uncle" Fili finished for Kili and Dwalin.

"Plus, we won't tell anyone about your feelings." Nori lastly spoke while smirking.

Thorin was taken aback by the revelation. Were his feelings that obvious? He gave no indication whatsoever that his feelings went beyond more than hate, what did he do that caused them to notice? Thorin was about to ask until a the sound of rock grinding against each other stopped him. No words of warning left anyone's lips as the ground beneath them opened up and swallowed everyone into its depths.

Ringing in the left ear made it hard for the hobbit to make out exactly what was happening around him. From the way his wrists hurt with the slightest movement it only confirmed that his wrists were bound by a slime substance.

Opening his eyes was harder than it seemed, pain coursed through his temple with each attempt. What had happened to him? Why was he tied up? Memories swirled around his head, each one of them as confusing as the last. Falling, he remembered that weightless feeling in the pit of his stomach as he fell over the ledge. Blue eyes...Thorin, he was trying to help him. Where was the company...where was he?

Against his better judgment and pain, Bilbo fluttered his eyes open. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust but when they did the hobbit could see he was trapped. It was not the typical wooden and barred cage, even in the darkness Bilbo could tell it was made of what had to be the same slime substance that bounded his wrist. It was unlike anything he's ever seen, he's had plenty of books to read from and all the evidence pointed to Goblins.

Murmurs outside his cage peaked the hobbits interest, after the ringing had subsided and his ears recovered, Bilbo put them to good use. Words came and went, the creatures passed by but nothing they said made any sense. They were either talking in their own tongue or they were smart to keep things to themselves. Which was highly unlikely. The restraints dug into his wrist with his efforts to pull the slime apart, Bilbo couldn't make out anything outside his cage even with the light that shone through. _There had to a way out. Think._

Almost shouting in anger, he remembered he carried no weapons, if he did he had been stripped of them. Even his hidden daggers were missing. All Bilbo could do was wait, wait for someone to come and save him or wait for something worse to get him. Whatever the Goblins wanted with him now that he was in their territory, there was no saying what they had in store for him. Pulling again at his restraints Bilbo halted mid pull at feeling movement around him. Faintly the sounds of pulleys moving against each could be heard, mechanical grinding soon followed. The closer the cage moved the louder the sounds became.

Fully aware of what was happening , Bilbo desperately pulled and pulled but to no avail. Everything happened in a blink of an eye. First he was inside a protected slime cage and the next it had been pried open, then was forced out of the cage.

Bilbo cringed at the thunderous laughter coming from all sides, the light blinded him momentarily which cause the hobbit to blink several times before his eyes adjusted. The roar of the crowd filled Bilbo with pure dread. His gut twisted and his heart hammered in his chest at the scene before him. It was a whole colony of Goblins present, all of them surrounded him in a wide circle. Making him the only one in the center except for non other than the Goblin King himself. The pictures depicted of him could do no justice, he was worse.

 **Author's note** ; Alright things just heated up! Of course Frerin wouldn't like the arrangement, he's a free bird, he won't stand being tied to anyone. There will be more of him on the next chapter, will he actually leave? Till next update, adios.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _ **Months ago**_

 _Frerin_

Fingers hovering above the handle, Frerin stepped back and let his pack slip off his shoulders. Giving it a kick, Frerin stepped around his bed and began pacing in front of it. His eyes constantly going to the door. All he had to do was walk over there, open the door and just leave. It wasn't as simple as he made it seem. There was a lot at stake. The Durin name for one.

His thoughts were interrupted as a knocked resounded, looking at the door wearily Frerin gave them permission to enter. Dis appeared behind the door her hair softly braided to the side. Frerin felt like screaming, asking her to leave him. But he didn't. She had something to say and he wanted to hear it. Frerin watched as her blue eyes scanned his room, her eyes widen as they landed on his pack. Frerin wasn't surprised in the least. "You can't."

"I can." Was his response, Dis let herself in and locked the door behind her. "Frerin, I know how you f-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Dis. You have no idea how I feel about all of this. You're far luckier to have married someone of your choice." His sister decided to stay quiet, Frerin was thankful but only for a moment as the youngest Princess opened her mouth again. "Please, leave." He pleaded. He didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"I can't, not unless I know you're staying."

Frerin could feel the emotions trying to burst out of him, the way they gripped at his ribs ready to break free. He kept them reined in, with a convincing nod to his sister , Dis finally unlocked the door and left clearly not believing him.

He dare not scream for his sister could still be out there. Waiting felt like forever but he needed to make sure no one would be able to hear him. It was time. Grabbing the first thing that came into contact Frerin threw it against the stone walls. Watching the object break into pieces made Frerin feel in control. Control, something he's been lacking since his birth. Screams filled the chambers with each object that broke. Furniture laid in broken piles, the pack still in the same spot. Frerin ran with his emotions, for once he let them dictate what to do. His finger wrapped around the straps then he placed it on his back.

Opening the door that would lead to his freedom, Frerin stepped out without so much as any guilty feelings. His family would take care of it. He wouldn't marry a stranger even if the contract said so. That burden would be someone else's.

Frerin actually did it. He left. Left the troublesome contract, his father and everything that tied him down. It was mid morning when Frerin stopped in his tracks. The outline of his brother and the company he decided to take with him were far, he could barely make out the wizard riding with them at the very back. Gandalf suddenly stopped, Frerin cocked his head to the side wondering what the wizard was doing letting the company get ahead of him. The second Prince of the Durin line was frozen in place, the wizard had angled his body in his direction. Even from far away Frerin could feel the old wizard's gaze heavily upon him.

 **Present**

 _Thorin and company._

Thorin pushed the nearest goblin, they toppled over the staircase but another took its place as they shuffled the company forward. None could get their hands on their weapons, any that attempted either got pushed roughly or got hurt. Thorin mentally counted the group, Gandalf not hard to miss. Happy with the number his focus was on their path. Makeshift bridges hanged in every direction above them and below them, every single one of them dangerous and weak when passing through them.

Dwalin kept his body close to his for protection as well as Nori. At least he had protection from his shields.

For being at the mercy of the goblins and their Realm Thorin felt and eerie feeling at the silence that followed them. Their homes built inside the stones were empty, the once bright lights were dimmed. What was going on? As if reading his thoughts Nori spoke up, "Too silent, we could easily overtake these scouts." Dwalin agreed as well as Thorin yet he couldn't shake the feeling away. Even if they had a plan and overtook the Goblins they didn't know their way around their home. For all they knew they could be deep inside the mountain.

Thorin desperately tried getting the wizards attention but to no avail, it looked that Gandalf had his own thoughts plaguing him. Thorin turned his head to the left and then to the right, Dwalin and Nori were still beside him. Thorin looked up ahead once again at the boisterous laughter that surrounded them. The company all halted at once at the noise that carried throughout the mountain, the goblins at once had them moving.

Thorin's thoughts automatically went to Bilbo, what if he was not dead? What if he was captured like the rest of them? It was a stretch but the hope inside him wanted to believe it. Then again being at the mercy of these vile creatures was something Bilbo did not need to see. As much as a warrior _his_ Hobbit was... he was still so gentle. Death would have been better.

Guilt made it's way to his heart, he should have seen it, the way Bilbo limped...should have seen the blood that pooled around his feet. The frail way he carried himself. Never in his entire existence had Thorin felt such a shame at his own actions, at his stupidity, at not treating his company with kindness. Just because Bilbo was promised to another it did not mean he had to unleash his wrath upon him. He had no fault in this. Nor did Frerin.

"Welcome, _King_ to be." Thorin snapped out of his thoughts at the voice, it was deep and raspy from screaming too often. The Crown Prince shifted his gaze up and met the Goblin King himself. He was the same as the last time his kin attacked his kind, the gash around his left eye had yet to heal. Courtesy of his brother Frerin. Surprise registred at what he was seeing. When had they arrived to their destination? Was he that deep into his thoughts? His head quickly moved side to side looking for his faithful Sworn shields and found them missing.

Everyone was missing.

Thorin panicked only slightly, he breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth to calm down, it worked. His blue eyes darkened, he glared up at the Goblin King, his gaze unwavering. "Where are my kin?" Thorin asked, his eyes roaming the area. From the looks of it they were on some kind of pedestal, all the way to the left and right from them were thousands of goblins situated in a huge wide circle. Like an arena. The Goblin King let out a cackle, with his wart infected finger he pointed just beyond them, towards the arena. Thorin wasted no time, he swiftly moved forward but stopped before the edge. He ignored the smaller goblins surrounding him waiting to hold him back.

The whole company was down there, all of them removed of their weapons. Even Gandalf was left without his staff. Oh. they were in trouble. "Oh I have a surprise for you, _Dwarf."_ The Prince turned around and faced the King, his eyes searching, the goblin just pointed with his head back to the arena. Thorin looked back and almost leaped off the high rock in order to get to the one person he had to ask for forgiveness, the only one that matter in that moment, Bilbo.

Anger erupted inside him at the way _his_ Halfing was treated, he watched as a small crate like box that was smaller than Bilbo, made it to center of the arena. He was forced out of it, his hands bound and his face showed exhaustion and pain but Bilbo kept his head up in defiance. He was clearly shaken.

"BILBO!" The scream that tore through Thorin's lips cut through Bilbo's panicked thoughts. The halfling desperately sought out the voice, his eyes landed on the highest rock where the Goblin King stood and beside him on the pedestal looking down at him was Thorin. Tears sprung to his eyes, he bit his lip to muffle the sob that wanted to escape. "Uncle!" Bilbo tore his gaze away from Thorin and looked behind him, the Company all rushed to his side. Kili, Fili and Ori were the firsts to his side. Oin soon followed, assessing all of his cuts and bruises. " Anybody have a knife? We need to cut the restraints." Hidden in the deep folds of his clothes, Nori produced a small dagger, Fili took the offered dagger and cut the bounds. Bilbo massaged his wrists, "Thank you." He couldn't get much out as Kili and Fili engulfed him in a hug, his body protested from the pain but he held onto them.

"You need to leave." Fili raised an eyebrow at the Hobbit Prince, Kili soon followed. " You? We...we're not leaving without you Uncle."

"No, you all have to find a way out. I'm in no shape to follow." Bilbo responded. He was still on the ground, his arms shaking as he tried lifting himself up. "I'm losing blood as we speak, my arm is bruised and my head is pounding. I don't think I can even fight." Kili squatted in front of the hobbit, "We have found you. We won't leave you not after our Uncle Thorin has finally accepted his feelings."

"Accepted his feelings?"

Kili gave Bilbo the brightest of smiles, Bilbo felt his heart skip a beat at the statement, it couldn't be could it? "Towards you, Bilbo. He accepted his feelings for you." Ori finished for Kili, a soft smile on his gentle face.

His head swam at the revelation, emotions came and went, the pounding in his head only increased. But the warmth that spread like fire made him smile. His hazel-green eyes looked up and they instantly locked with Thorin's blue. They held sadness and anger, and a hint of softness in them when he would look into them. Reserved just for him. Thorin held the gaze, he tried conveying his feelings, promises of getting him out. "That is not the surprise I had for you, Prince."

Thorin turned around, no sword or dagger at his disposal but he had his fists. Oh how he wanted to kill the vile creature. His movements were stopped by the goblins. "What more could you have? My kin are not at your disposal." Thorin felt at ease, the goblins never left their home, they would never set foot in dwarven land. They had no other person whom to use against him. He was wrong, the Goblin King cackled once more, "Don't be so sure. Bring out the other one." The noise rose, every goblin stood up, their eyes sparkled with bloodlust.

The gasps coming from down below had the Crown Prince running back to see whom they had taken out. A figure stumbled out with their hands bound behind them, Blonde hair that usually shone like spun gold was dull and filled with grime. Thorin knew this person, even if their appearance was different. This person was Frerin. Knees weak, Thorin felt his body fall, he paid no attention to the pain. Why was he here? He was supposed to be home.

 **Author's note** ; Whelp, there's Frerin, he shouldn't be there. Tsk tsk. I will be explaining how our dear Prince made it into the hands of the Goblins. There are more surprises to come. Not just this typical love triangle- oh things are going to get heated. I will try to update more frequently. I'm just happy for those who are still sticking to it. Thanks you. Till next update, Adios.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bilbo tore his gaze from Thorin as the crowd grew louder and louder. He barely noticed the figure that emerged from a hidden doorway, he couldn't tell who they were but from their physical state, they had been through worse than he had. Bilbo massaged his wrists as he watched some of the Company leave his side and make it towards the figure. Squinting his eyes at the stranger, Bilbo was distracted when the sounds of cheering filled the arena. His eyes roamed from the spectators to spectator until they landed on Thorin. The soon to be King was on his knees, their blue eyes filled with pent up rage that it made Bilbo shudder in fear.

It pained him to see Thorin in such a state. The urge to reach for him was overwhelming that Bilbo stood up but fell back down due to his injuries. Biting his lower lip he let the pain subside but his eyes never left Thorin, the emotion he was displaying was different, it couldn't compare to the emotion he sent when he saw Bilbo. What had caused such reaction? Who exactly was the stranger?

"Why...why is he like that?" Bilbo asked no one. Kili let out a pained sigh , "Because of family, that man is our Unc-"

"Witness how I kill everyone you care for, starting with the hobbit." Kili was cut off as the Goblin King spoke, the rest of his kin screamed in delight. Bilbo gulped at the implication. He trembled on the spot, his emotions out for everyone to see. If they were going to attack, Bilbo was in no condition to fight whatsoever, he was a liability to everyone including Thorin. A thought crossed his mind reminding him that he was a Prince. And as Prince there was a certain image on had to uphold. Raising his head up, Bilbo mustered his best glare. He was a Prince, he would not let the situation get the better of him. Bilbo went to stand up but stopped as the rest of the Company made their way to him and surrounded him in a circle blocking his view of everything.

Bilbo could only watched as Dwalin unceremoniously threw the unfamiliar figure inside the circle with him. It wasn't lost to Bilbo how Dwalin sneered at the stranger.

"Protect them at all cost!"

"We have no weapons-"

"We are outnumbered." Bilbo tried speaking out but it did nothing, he was ignored. Turning to his right he got a good look at the stranger. Thick, matted blonde hair hung around the dwarrows shoulders, a few strands were cut in various lengths which blocked their face. Their hair almost the same shade as Fili's."Are you okay?" Bilbo regretted his words. Of course he wasn't, who would be? After however long they had been imprisoned, it would be wise to tread carefully around them, Bilbo got his response as the strangers head came up, his piercing emerald eyes met Bilbo's hazel-green ones. Eyes that looked familiar.

Breath hitching, Bilbo caught the gasp before it left his lips. Those eyes looked so familiar, something about its color reminded him of a painting...a painting that he was a unable to bring. A painting of a certain blonde that should be in the Iron hills with his uncle Dane for protection and not there with them. They were the eyes of his... _No!_ Eyes widening the hobbit shook his head and quickly looked away his eyes searching for those blue orbs through the gaps between the Company. Those blue eyes that would confirm his suspicions, that would tell him he was wrong, that they...they had a future. He found them. The Hobbit Prince broke in that instant, his whole world shattering around him. Tears blinded him and Bilbo did what he had to do for the pain to stop. He let out a pained scream. He didn't care what others thought of him, nothing mattered except for the pain that filled his heart. The way Thorin showed him the truth without uttering one single word. His expression was enough confirmation.

That man, that stranger...was Frerin his betroth, the Prince he was promised to. It all came crashing back to him, he completely forgotten about the contract, about the life he would be living. Thorin had somehow taken that place. Now, Bilbo has lost it all. He dare not look at Thorin, what could he do? How would he be able to take the pain away? Had Thorin lied to him about his brother were a whereabouts? Did he know Frerin had been captured? A throbbing pain came to Bilbo's head, he pressed his fingers to his temple willing everything to go away.

The whole place quieted down, the goblins curiously watching the hobbit break down, the Company watched in sorrow as they knew what was happening to the Hobbit. There was one that felt Bilbo's pain. Thorin. "Has the Hobbit figured it out?" The Goblin King cackled. His eyes darting between Thorin and Bilbo. Relishing at the hobbits breakdown a grin spread across the Goblin King's grotesque face. Thorin could do nothing but watch. His own brother was another issue altogether. Thorin couldn't comprehend why Frerin wasn't in the Lonely Mountain, where he would be protected, where he should be taking are of the kingdom. In anger the dwarrow clenched his hands and locked his jaw. His glare directed at his brother. In Durin's name, Thorin hoped his father and sister was managing well.

"Let the bloodbath begin." The King roared. Chains rattling could be heard right below where Thorin stood. Mindful of the Goblin King and his so called guards, Thorin walked to the edge and peered down. Two wooden doors crashed onto the arena, seconds later dozen goblins poured out, all of them carrying various weapons. Without thinking he took a leap over the edge, he let his weight do all the damage. Blood pooled around the dead goblin. He took the offered spear and turned around and looked up at the Goblin King. "Thank you, you made our escape so much easier."

Through the tears, Bilbo felt a shift, if the rumbling beneath him was any indication. Blinking back the tears the hobbit peered between Dwalin and Ori. The gap closed, the protective circle tightening around them. Goblins were headed their way, they were without weapons...death was upon them.

The thought of having his new family die for him didn't sit well. They would die for him, he couldn't let them. He couldn't sit around and be useless, if they were going to die, he wanted to join them. Blinding pain pierced through his resolve, blood trickled around his foot, blood marred the sand. Bilbo was about to call Fili but stopped short, his green eyes took in every member of Thorin's Company. Bilbo wondered if they knew about Frerin, if they had been lying to him since the very beginning? Could he count on them? It wasn't the first time he felt betrayed but, something about them made him believe that if he asked them for the true , they would tell him. With that, he called one of the Princes.

"Fili!"

The dwarrow turned around, "Uncle!" Fili tore away from the circle. "You're bleeding." Fili crouched then inspected the bleeding foot, his fingers tentatively touched the swollen area.

"I'm fine, just help me stand up." Bilbo said cringing at the touch. There was no mistaking the indecision Fili was faced with. Bilbo was able to read the young Prince perfectly well. "Please." Bilbo sighed in relief when he felt Fili's hands around his body. "Ready?" Bilbo nodded. After several attempts Fili finally got Bilbo to stand upright, Fili carrying most of the hobbits weight.

Blood splattered around them, Bilbo watched as Bombur took an ax from one of the goblins and kill three with one swing. The circle around them kept getting smaller and smaller as half of the company left their side and begin slaughtering the goblins that neared them. Fili keeping a watchful eye on his brother.

"Move!"

"Open up, let him through"

Both Bilbo and Fili looked up at the same time. The protective circle opened up, Fili was unable to get both of them out the way as a body slammed into the hobbit. Bilbo saw a flash of black hair with silver streaks and a pair of blue eyes before he found himself being embraced. Bilbo's arms wrapped around Thorin, his head pressed against the juncture between Thorin's neck and shoulder. In that moment everything blurred around them both, the sounds of metal clashing faded to the background. For a second Bilbo forgot everything almost. Bilbo only felt pain as he tried pushing the King to be away from him, Thorin reluctantly stepped away , his fingers ghosting Bilbo's cheek.

Bilbo instantly regretted his decision, his fingers twitched as his arm came up to bring Thorin back to him yet he could not do that to himself. With a heavy heart, the halfling let his arm fall back down. Thorin not missing the movement.

"Forgive me." It wasn't enough. Both Bilbo and Thorin looked towards Frerin who was huddled away from everyone, his arms up around his face in a protective manner. Thorin said nothing, he gave his brother one look before turning around and switching his spear for a sword.

"Gandalf, you must know a way out."

"The only way out would be through there." The Wizard said pointing where more Goblins were streaming out. The Goblin King was still perched above it, commands spewing out its mouth.

"Dwalin, Nori, both of you stay on either side of me. The rest keep together, I want Bilbo and Frerin in the middle." Assured that everyone had a weapon, they charged forward. The move was slow and with each passing minute more goblins arrived, they couldn't keep up forever. "Dwalin! Now!"

Dwalin charged ahead of everyone creating a path for Nori, he followed behind and disappeared in the hoard. Thorin prayed that Nori would either find a way out or their weapons.

The Hobbit was amazed at the sheer brutally of the dwarves of Erebor. They skillfully moved around the enemy, Bilbo trying his best to keep up with all of them. Both Fili and Bilbo were falling behind. Coincidentally Frerein was also falling behind, however long he had suffered in the hands of the goblin's was weighing him down. There was a part of Bilbo that felt sympathy towards his betrothed but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything towards him. He was emotionally unavailable.

"Uncle Bilbo, were almost at the exit. Just a little bit more." Fili said, up ahead Bilbo could make out Ori waving his arms frantically. A surge of pure adrenaline had them walking faster, Gandalf pushing Frerin forward. Crossing the threshold Bilbo locked eyes with Thorin, Bilbo couldn't help smile at him encouragely. The next thing he heard were chains breaking and Nori's voice up ahead. To his relief Fili came to a stop. The blonde Prince huffed before settling the hobbit on an old broken chair and heading to where Kili awaited for him.

The area they were in had two exits, both dark and ominous. The caves should have made Bilbo feel at home, but those caves in particular made him want to run away. The whole Company was finally reunited, Gandalf towering above all of them, his staff illuminated the confined space they were in. The staff, which meant his weapon was nearby, _Silencer_ and his new sword had to be around them. It was Bombur whom walked up to Bilbo, his hands held two different swords. Bilbo smiled gratefully at the red head, his arms stretched forward, fingers gliding down the handles.

"Keep them for me." Bilbo raises the sleeves of his coat and showed Bombur his bruised wrists.

"I don't think I have the strength to lift them."

"Sure, Bilbo." Bombur began retracting the blades away but Bilbo stopped him.

The Hobbit Prince gazed at his two weapons. One that was passed down to him and the other that was technically stolen but was his. "Do you hear that?" Bilbo gave his swords one last look before looking at Thorin, he stood in the middle with his head tilted up at the ceiling. Everyone quieted down as they listened.

"It's quiet."

" Gather your weapons, we leave immediately." The stillness evaporated. All at once everyone began to move. It was not but thirty seconds later that Bilbo once again found himself with Fili.

"Ready?" Bilbo had no time to say anything, Fili moved but this time he wasn't being gentle. And for that the hobbit was grateful. Left, right, right and then another left. It was all too confusing to the hobbit.

The caves at the Shire were far different the these caves, his were illuminated by the stones provided by the Blue Mountains. Gandalf's staff partially lit the area. A part of him wished he was back at the Shire where there were no dangers ahead of them, where he could be comfortable and think about what he should cook for the week, or even think about his new book that he wanted to write. But all of that was given up. Frerin was a testament of that.

Bright white light momentarily blinded the Hobbit. He shut his eyes as they neared it. Fili brought his right hand up to block it but he too looked away. Soon the light faded and the hobbit blinked, they were outside. The sweet smell if fresh air hit everyone at once. They all took a much need breath, sighs could be heard. They had made it out.

But...it felt way to easy.

Howl's penetrated the quiet of the forest beyond them, a booming voice sounded from the cave opening behind them. Bilbo froze in fear, his heart picked up in speed as a group of wargs came out of the shadows. Their teeth dripped with fresh blood, their backs carrying their master. One in particular made Thorin step forward baring his teeth at the offending pale Orc. He brought his blade to the forefront, the metal shining with its masters hatred for the Orc.

 **Authors Note;** Well….where do I start. All I can say is that I have put this story off for far too long. I do apologize greatly for those who have followed this story. Writer's block went on too long, but I have inspiration once again. Hope this was enough to compensate. Chapter Fifteen is already in the works. Again, I'm sorry. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, till next update ( which will happen) Adios.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Author's Note:** This story is AU, so I will be changing several events to fit this story. Now, hope you enjoy this chapter.

 _Days after Smaug's attack_

Dragon fire raged on for days even after Smaug's attack. It had been two days since he showed up and none of the inhabitants of the lonely mountain were prepared for a second attack, let alone only days after. A cry was heard through the destroyed halls of Erebor, all the surviving dwarrows were in their designated underground area where they could escape incase something happened.

Thorin had received a raven from one for the elves of Mirkwood. But the message arrived too late, they at least had time to warn the residents. Thorin now stood in the frontlines his blade covered in dried blood as the battleworn soldiers flanked him. His father and Grandfather stood with them, Frerin was with the archers at the highest point waiting for his brothers signal and his sister made sure to keep the women and children safe. Smaug's corpse laid still beside the lonely mountain, a reminder to all those whom survived. And for the life of Thorin he could not understand why they were being targeted. Gold was a major factor for the dragon but Azog?

Keeping his hand in the air, Thorin waited until he spotted the Orc scum. He didn't have to wait long, three thousand came out of the ruined city of Dale, it's people securely in Erebor. The pale orc, Azog was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Thorin tried to make out his distinct features and yet he could not spot him. Growling in anger, Thorin gave up his search for the pale Orc. His biggest problem were the hoard that neared. "Archers ready!" The tension was overwhelming, the earth shook and the summer heat was no help. Thorin prayed, prayed that his people survived, although they were short on numbers compared to Azog's, Thorin had hope in his heart.

With one movement of his arm, the arrows shot into the air and whistled downwards as gravity took over. They met their marker but it wasn't enough, with each orc that went down others took their place. Everything about Azog's attack made no sense to the Thorin, last he knew they had resided in Moira after his kin lost it to the orcs. What was their purpose? Could they have anything to do with Smaug? He doubted it, there was no possibility of that, Smaug was smarter than aligning himself with scum lower than himself.

"Weapons up!"

The tension snapped as soon as the orcs passed the midway point between the mountain and Dale. Thorin broke away from everyone and ran forward, the rest soon followed in his footsteps. The clash of metal against metal, the shouts of both dwarf and orc alike were the only sounds in the battlefield. With each slash of the blade, with each orc he killed it wasn't enough to cause damage. The battle had taken place in the center and now Thorin found himself closer to the entrance. Thorin dared a glance at his brother, and sure enough Frerin was still deploying arrows. It wouldn't be enough. The slaughter of his people laid before him, their blood tainint the green field. Strength left him as he watched his father and grandfather fight. They could not hold on any longer, within minutes the orcs would be inside the city.

While Thorin contemplated the situation he failed to notice a figure approach him from behind, an arrow flew close to his face, it passed through Thorin's hair and into the orcs chest. Dumbstruck he turned around ready to tell his brother thanks, but the figures that stood beside the archers were enough to spark hope. Mirkwood elves.

In a blink of an eye it was not only dwarves, but elves in the battlefield. The very creatures that helped defeat the dragon, Thorin owed them a life debt. If they made it out alive, Thorin would make it a mission to meet with Thranduil and give his gratitude in assisting them once more. The tide had finally turned to their favor, when everything seemed to be working out for Thorin in an instant was shattered.

Azog had finally appeared before Thror and Thrain, it's scarred face twisting with malicious intent. No time to think, Thorin ran towards his grandfather and father, killing anything that came in his way. The more he ran the more it became unbearable, his father laid still on the cold hard ground and his grandfather was still battling Azog. Thorin pushed and pushed but one orc in particular stopped him from advancing further. " _Prince_ , you're mine." An orc about the same size as Azog but more slender approached, he had two weapons in each hand and a third one strapped to his back. As he stalked forward , Thorin gave his grandfather a look before turning back, barely missing the slash of a sword. Ducking away he turned back arond and brought his sword up just as the orcs blades clashed against it, his arms vibrating at the intensity of the hit.

"He will die." The slender orc twirled his blade and began his assault, Thorin kept the pace but felt a force against his chest that sent him skidding backwards. Catching his breath, Thorin tried standing up but the pain from his chest had him falling back instead. The orc slowly approached the fallen prince, he took his two blades and placed them across thorin's neck. "Watch." The orc said as he pointed to where Azog fought.

Thror was at the end of his strength, he could no longer hold up his sword so instead he kept his strength to block all of Azog's attack with his shield. But the shield was crumbling away with each assault. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Thror threw down his shield and glared up at the creature then picked up the nearest sword and brought it up. He would die, he knew. So, he was going to do it on his own terms. With a fierce cry Thror gave his all, he sidestepped then ducked and slashed his sword across Azog's stomach, blood pooling out. Azog's hand reared back to slash at the dwarven King but Thror had other plans. Using his legs he shot up, with one clean cut of his blade Azog had lost an arm. Azog's cries were heard around the battlefield, many of his followers awaiting for Thror to finish him off.

Thorin triumphantly smirked up at the orc, an elven archer had his arrow aimed at the slender orc, Thorin's smile grew wider. "No, you're his." Moments later the orcs body laid dead atop of Thorin, he pushed against the creature before he could suffocate. Dusting himself off he picked up his blade and made to go to his grandfather but what he witness would forever scar him. Azog held King Thror head in his right hand, his left arm bleeding out but the orc gave it no thought.

"No!" Azog looked beyond and found the crown Prince, he brought the head up and tossed it until it reached Thorin's feet. Anger, pain, and sadness filled thrown, his thought no longer made sense all he could only focus on spilling blood in his grandfather's name. Releasing a war cry, The dwarven Prince did not go for the orcs head, but for his other arm. Azog's was too slow to perceive the attack, his blood loss affecting him.

 _Present._

That battle was still ingrained in Thorin's head. The bloodshed was more dwarven than orc. Feelings of that day came rushing back like a virus. Thorin could have sworn he had slayed the pale orc, if the blood loss didn't kill him, the infection would. And now, Azog stood proud, mounted a top of white warg that shared his unique attributes. The pale orc still had scars running down his face and chest but what stood out were his arms. One that his grandfather had cut and the other from Thorin's blade. Thorin expected no less from Azog. On his left arm was a long spear of sorts the tip of the blade was broken in two, one shorter than the other. His right arm was something no one had seen before. Thorin remembered severing the arm completely but instead Azog had a full arm the difference was it was coated in a black substance. Parts of the substance wound its way around his chest and neck until it disappeared. Black magic? His thoughts were interrupted as Azog spoke.

"You were supposed to bring them to me." Azog's voice startled everyone as he emerged from the trees, several other orcs followed close behind. Thorin and Company took their positions, some surrounded the injured hobbit while others flanked the Crown Prince. Frerin on the other hand stood close to the wizard. Azog sneered at the dwarven scum before him, his icy blue eyes immediately falling upon the gentle creature. A smirk formed but he averted his attention back to the goblins that were swarming out of the caves, their king huffing and puffing. "I gave you orders." Azog snarled, he nudged the warg forward and circled around the hideous creature.

"Y-you see. I was just having a little fun, I wanted to scare them. Heh." The Goblin chuckled nervously, "We had a deal, _orc_ , I want that _hobbit._ " Fear left the goblin, he took three steps towards Bilbo but was cut off by two of Azog's riders.

"You get nothing." Having enough of the goblin, Azog turned back to what really mattered, the hobbit that was protected by the dwarven scum. He couldn't help but look at the incredulous expression that adorned the Crown Prince.

"You're supposed to be dead." Thorin growled.

Azog set his eyes on the dwarven prince but his concern was the hobbit that sat on the ground, his hands massaging his foot and wrists. The dwarrows posed a problem, they would not easily let him get close to the gentle creature. One tilt of Azog's head, his followers surrounded the the dwarrows, several wargs snapping their mouth at them. "You have your mother's eyes, Hobbit."

Bilbo raised his eyes at Azog, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"She put up a fight, unlike your father." Bilbo's eyes widen in surprise. What could Azog know about his parents? There was no possibility of that, his parents were killed by rouge wargs. That's what his grandfather had told him since the tragedy. _She put up a fight._ Those words swirled around Bilbo's head like a mantra. Remembering his mother brought pain to his heart. He couldn't even remember the smell of her any longer, all he knew was that there was some sort of freshness to her. And his father, his gentle father, Bilbo often wondered why his mother chose him, some one so opposite from her. As the pain subsided, frustration and confusion took over. Confusion for Azog words and frustration because he knew something was wrong with the story his grandfather had told him. "What do you know?"

"Bilbo, my dear boy, don't." Gandalf whispered. That only made Bilbo want to know even more. It seemed that Gandalf knew something. "What. Do. You. Know?" Demanded Bilbo, he looked towards Bombur and noticed Silencer strapped to his back. With the adrenaline running through him he was able to stand up, but he still favored his other foot. He unstrapped _Silencer_ , the moonlights reflection bouncing off the blade.

Suddenly there was an uproar, the goblin king shouted and hoards of goblins began appearing. No one could really make out what was happening, one moment Biblo was protected by the Company and the next his neck was being crushed by the goblin king, Silencer gone.

"That sword, Bandobras Took." Lungs aching for air, Bilbo desperately clawed at the meaty hand. The goblin king's eyes seemed far away and glassy, probably mistaking him for his uncle, Bilbo mused. "You will not go unpunished." The grip around his neck tighten, Bilbo wondered how he wasn't dead already. Deprived of oxygen, Bilbo could feel himself lose consciousness, his body slacked. Before he blacked out, Bilbo faintly heard Thorin's voice then a sense of weightlessness took over.

 **Authors note:** alright. Honestly. I did my best, haven't written in a while...may not be my best but I will get better. Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed it and yes things are getting confusing but you will have answers, to all who still read this. Thank you. Till next update. Adiós.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Thorin, future king of Erebor thought himself void of any real attachments to anyone except those that were close to his heart. His father and grandfather had tried various times to match him with high borns from the Irons Hills and the Blue Mountains. He declined each time, for he felt no one was deserving of his heart. That changed the moment he met Bilbo all those years ago when his family went to the Shire to spark an alliance. Thorin never realized what he felt that moment until now.

It seemed that feeling would not last. Bilbo was gently taken down from the giant eagle, he made sure to be the one to do so. He blamed himself for the halfling injuries, especially that of his swollen foot. The blood had stopped flowing but the dark vein like that traveled up was concerning. Infection. Suppressing the grimace, he pushed back Bilbo's curls form his face and Thorins couldn't help but trace his fingers around the halflings neck, it was red and signs of bruising were starting to show. The orc had hurt _his_ halfling, somehow they had been quicker, Thorin was amazed at their speed but thankfully he could say that he was glad Azog was around. If it wasn't for him, and the chaos he created with the Goblin King, Thorin and the Company would not have escaped. He wondered what happened with the orc and goblin.

He brought his focus back to Bilbo, he studied halfling one last time before letting his nephews take over. He let Bilbo's head fall on Filis awaiting lap, Kili sat beside his brother while he ran his fingers through the hobbits curls. Thorin stood up and everyone of his kin backed away from him, even Gandalf looked the other way. He stalked towards Frerin, knowing his brother was in bad conditions he didn't care. He had brought it upon himself for leaving from the protection of the mountain. Frerin didn't react as his older brother grabbed him from the front of his shirt and pull him up.

"How could you? Tell me why, brother." Their faces were inches apart, Thorin's blue eyes held confusion, hate and hurt. He needed to know why he left the mountain, he knew his brothers feeling towards the contract. After years passed , after Frerin has stopped sending letters he knew from there on his brother had found something. His heart has shifted focus, he knew his position in the line of Durin, he was just a prince he didn't hold the crown, he didn't have to marry anyone. Frerin averted his green eyes.

"I could not fulfill something that I knew in my heart was wrong."

"It is your duty!"

Frerin brought his hands up and pushed against Thorin's chest, "Duty! All of you knew I didn't want this. I will not be forced to marry, I refuse." Frerin spat.

"You have no say in the matter. Once we go back home, you will marry."

"I said no! _Father_ nor _you_ can do anything anymore. I am already tied with another." Frerin confessed. Thorin stumbled backwards, it was a hit straight to his heart, not for him but for Bilbo. He wanted to believe his halfling felt something for him but, deep down Bilbo would be crushed by the confession, Frerin, the only one he had known since young.

"What?"

"I am married, Thorin." Frerin said defeated, he composed himself then turned his back to Thorin. The crown prince trembled in anger, he fistwd his hands and marched to his brother, ready to show him everything he has caused, his selfishness would not go unpunished. Before his hands could land on his brother, Bofur appeared then felt his arms twisting backwards. "What were you thinking? Tell me who it is! Tell me!" Thorin screamed at his brother, he struggled against Bofur's hold yet it didn't stop him from trying to lash out at Frerin.

"Thorin?" That soft whisper of his name was enough to penetrate Thorin's clouded mind. His body slacked, his struggling seized and Bofur finally let him go. It took several minutes before he could walk away from Frerin without lashing out again.

"Bilbo." The crown prince made his way to the hobbit, his head still rested on Fili's lap and Kili had not stopped his ministrations. Thorin stopped right before he could reach the hobbit, he looked down at the gentle creature.

"Thorin, are you hurt ?" A laugh left Thorin lips.

"I should be asking you that." Bilbo managed a smile. Everyone stayed quiet, Gandalf took out his pipe and went to the edge of the rock that overlooked the vast valley. The rest of the company decided to follow the wizard, they looked around to find a way down from the rock.

"Come here." Reluctantly Thorin crouched beside the hobbit. Everything thing about the journey has been hard on everyone, and Bilbo was the one suffering from most of it. Thorin wondered if Bilbo had heard the conversation about his brother. Just thinking about him put him in a sour mood. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Frerin clutching something around his neck.

"It's okay." With furrowed eyebrows, Thorin tilted his head to the side. Realization dawned upon him, Bilbo heard everything. "Bilbo."

"It's okay."

Bilbo knew he was a bad liar and he could tell from the way Thorin arched an eyebrow, Thorin decided to stay quiet, Bilbo was thankful for that. For now, he wanted to rest. He really was not okay but he couldn't feel anything. The adrenaline still courses through him so it was hard to distinguish his emotions and separate them from each other. The halfling still felt shock at Azog's words but he felt drained to even try to ask for answers, especially from the old grey wizard. Once he felt like himself and let things sink in with Azog and Frerin he would confront Gandalf.

"What happened? How did we get here." Bilbo's hazel green eyes fell upon his surroundings.

"Azog. Seeing that you were going to die, he attached the goblin king." Bilbo's eyes widen in surprise. " \One way or another, we know Azog wants you alive. But we don't know for what purpose. While Azog and the goblin king fought we were able to intercept you before anything else happened. And thankfully some of Gandalf friends arrived to save us."

"Friends?"

"Yes, eagles."

"Eagles!" Bilbo exclaimed. Surprised he jerk up, Thorin's hands pushed him back down.

"Calm down, halfling. We rest here tonight, tomorrow we will find a way down."

As everyone laid asleep, Bilbo laid awake. The cool night air pierced through the coat Thorin had draped around him when he thought Bilbo was asleep. The hobbit clutched the fabric and let a small tear run down his cheek then soon more followed. The energy that it took him to repress his feeling had finally cracked, without his permission his mind conjured images of Azog, the goblin king and it kept replaying Frerin's confession. As much as he willed the pain to go, his mind replayed it over and over again. _Enough, please._ Even with his injuries, the halfling uncovered his body then quickly regretted it. Bringing the coat back to his chest, Bilbo waited until his eyesight adjusted, Fili, Kili and Thorin all laid close to him. The rest of the company were scattered around. Ori was snuggled up on his two brothers. His gaze passed Frerin until they landed upon the wizard.

He was seated at the edge of the rock, smoking his pipe. The hobbit needed answers, Gandalf would provide them. Careful as to not wake the others, Bilbo took his time to let his strength get back to him, he stood up at a slowed pace. Bilbo knew his injuries were better but not enough to walk by himself. "Here my boy." Gandalf's staff was offered to him, the wizard still sat at the edge with his arm outstretched. Bilbo hesitantly wrapped his hands around the staff, surprisingly it wasn't heavy. The hobbit took his time , he used the staff to steady himself as he lowered himself beside the wizard. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome," Gandalf took his staff back. "You want answers."

"Yes."

Gandalf took the pipe out of his lips and placed on the side. "You're parents didn't die the way you think. They're were wargs involved but also Orcs. Have you ever wondered why your parents crossed the frozen lake?"

"Yes. But grandfather told me not to ask questions."

Gandalf hummed in thought. The hobbit was patient but once in a while the silence got to him, annoyed that the wizard said nothing he opened his mouth. " They're hiding something, that I know." He knew this because since his parents died. His grandfather has been very cryptic since then, he would question it but soon his thought would be on Frerin

Scrunching his nose in disgust, Bilbo once was embraced by the silence. Gandalf signed.

"Do you remember how only those of Royal blood can open certain doors underneath the Shire?"

"Yes."

"Your parents-your mother in particular was targeted."

"Why? I don't get it? Why would Azog want my mother?" Bilbo questioned. He finally looked over at the wizard, his green eyes pleading for answers. Bilbo mentally went over Gandalf's words, the only thing that stood out was about opening doors. "I don't understand."

"My boy, you do."

Bilbo looked away, his mind on overdrive as he tried his best to figure out what the wizard meant. Why couldn't Gandalf just tell him, he knew the answer but why did he want the hobbit to figure it out? He was about to ask the wizard but decided against it. Took blood ran in him as it did once in his mother. His hands came up and Bilbo studied each one of them. He was a Took and his blood opened- with a sudden gasp Bilbo turned his head back to the wizard.

"Are you certain?" The question lingered in the air, Bilbo already knew the answer but he wasn't prepared to actually hear it. The grey wizard nodded his head. All the sounds evaporated in that single moment. The hobbit was unaware of the tears that fell for the deaths of his parents, nor dwarrows that had awaken as the rays of the sunlight brightened the rock they had slept on. The numbness consumed the hobbit, it wrapped around until he could no longer see Thorin desperalty shaking him.

"What's happening to him!" Thorin stopped, the halfling was not responding. The crown prince moved his nephews aside, he moved behind Bilbo and placed his arms around he hobbit's middle and pulled back. The edge of the rock was dangerous considering had been shaking the halfling. Thorin moved around and crouched in front of the hobbit, his hands coming u to cup Bilbo's soft face. "Bilbo? Look at me." Nothing.

Desperation clawed at the crown prince. He gently shook Bilbo and yet he still remained unresponsive. "Bilbo!" Hazel- green eyes moved slightly, and Thorin took that as sign.

"Look at me, what's wrong? Tell me."

"The tunnels." Confused, Thorin furrowed his eyebrows.

"What tunnels?"

"We have to..we need to go back….Thorin, please take me back." Bilbo took hold of both of Thorin's forearms, fingers digging into the skin. "He wants the tunnels. I thought they were destroyed."

"You're not making any sense. Calm down, Bilbo."

"The Shire, Thorin. Azog wants the tunnels underneath. Do you remember I mentioned I was the only one who could open the door that would lead us to Bree?"

"Yes, but-

"There are more hidden doors. One was in the center of a frozen lake. Those tunnels lead to various places, places where Azog could easily gain control if he so wanted."

 **Authors note:** Alright, things are heating up. Frerin is married to someone else, guys! -gasp- I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying my best, really...until the next update! Adios.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Take me back. Please. They're in danger." The hobbits pleads continued on while Thorin digested the news. Tunnels. There were tunnels underneath the Shire that could potentially lead anywhere, including the Lonely Mountain. But that was impossible, both Erebor and the Shire were miles apart, the distance was too great. Aside from the stretch of land between them, there were obstacles; areas where no tunnels had the possibility of staying upright. Azog must know something, as did the halfling. The sudden sound of commotion brought the dwarrow out of his musings, all of his kin were in the hobbits face firing questions that even he didn't have the answers to all of them.

"Enough!" Thorin's voice boomed, the command taking over everyone. Thorin felt Bilbo's body shift closer to his own. "First let's get down this rock and then we talk." Bilbo let out a sigh in relief, the company backed away and made their way down; treading carefully down the rocky plain.

The silence was deafening, no one said a word as they followed their king to be. Ori kept sending Bilbo worried glances each time the hobbit would stop. As they descended down the rock, Thorin felt a tug at the back of his coat, he didn't need to look back to know that it was his halfling. A small smile graced his face. "Alright. There is a six foot drop, those who can jump help those that cannot." Thorin didn't wait to hear his people speak out, mindful of Bilbo's positions he took several steps back before leaping off the rock, he tucked and rolled. After standing up and dusting himself, Thorin's moved closer to the rock formation and raised his arms. "Ready?"

Bilbo nervously looked around, there was a throbbing pain on his foot but not enough where he couldn't hold his weight. Limping forward, the hobbit risked it and looked down below. It was higher than he had expected. Thorin's still had his arms raised; with a look of encouragement in his blue eyes.

"I don't think I can." Thorin furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes searching for a different route, there wasn't.

"Just jump. Don't look anywhere else- just look at me." Thorin motioned how his hands, he bent his knees and steeled his feet, " I'll catch you." _Trust me_ , was left unsaid. Bilbo bit his lower lip, not wanting to change his mind he leaped off without taking a running start. Thorin had to think fast, if he didn't position himself correctly, both Thorin and Bilbo would end up getting hurt.

Time slowed, Thorin held his breath, his eyes tracking the hobbits descent. The next moment, Bilbo crashed against Thorin's body sending them both backwards. His arms snaking around the dwarrows neck. Bilbo's snapped his eyes open, his cheeks heated at Thorin's intense gaze.

"I told you I would catch you." Bilbo was taken aback by the deep laughter. Coughing , Thorin set the hobbit down and straighten his clothes out before helping the rest of his kin down. Bilbo let himself get guided deep into the forest that surrounded them. It was bright an early the sun making its way to the highest point in the sky, Bilbo rubbed his tummy in an atempt to calm his hunger. "Here, eat before everyone questions you." It was Bofur, he handed Bilbo a chipped cup filled with soup that was salvaged from the goblins. The hobbit inhaled the aroma, steam surrounding his face. Thank you." Bilbo felt uneasy. The company took their offered cup then sat closely to the hobbit. Thorin took a spot next to him.

"What do you know about the tunnels?" Ori spoke up. He had parchment paper and ink ready to write. Gulping, the hobbit cleared his throat and thought back to anything that had to do with the Shire tunnels.

"I can't recall anything that could help, but. Wait. Does anyone have my coat?" Bilbo patted down his body in search of the map he took with him before the journey. "Is it this one?" Nori asked. Bilbo nodded. Nori walked up to Bilbo and handed the rolled up parchment , the hobbit couldn't question the dwarrow why he had it in the first place. The hobbit gave the dwarrow a little smile, before extending the map open.

"This is the Shire. And this line right here, is the tunnel we took to get to Bree," The hobbit pointed at the Shire then traced the tunnel they took. "You cannot see it but there are several extension to this tunnel." The company moved closer to the map, Thorin following every word trying to figure out a way to deal with their new problem.

"Ori!" The young dwarrow squeak in surprised.

"Yes?" He asked.

"May I borrow your ink, please?" Ori stuttered a yes then took out an extra container of ink and a feather. He handed to Dwalin that then handed it to to the person beside him until it reached Bilbo. The hobbit dipped the feather then moved his hand to several colorful lines on the map.

The hobbit worked in silence. The feather creating extensions to many of the lines; some of them ending with a cross while other continued to other regions of middle earth. Bilbo stopped right below the Misty Mountains. "If I had the other half. We might figure out if any of these tunnels connect to the lonely mountain."

"From this we can see that the tunnels stop here," Thorin pointed at the misty mountains. "That could be where they end. If they continue it would lead to Elven territory." Thorin concluded. The elves of Mirkwood were known to be secluded. Although they had helped Thorin's family in the past, Thranduil didn't believe he would let tunnels be built beneath their home. It was likely they may not know of them to begin with. "We will speak to Thranduil."

The silence evaporated at those words. Thorin had expected it. Not everyone tolerated the Mirkwood elves. He had his moments where he could not be in Thranduil's presence for long. But, Thorin had to reassure that there wasn't anything below Mirkwood. That there were no tunnels connecting to his mountain. "We cannot risk it. You will act accordingly. Now. Everyone eat, we leave in thirty minutes." A few grumbles here and there, the silence returned as everyone ate their soup. Bilbo stared down at the map. His eyes traveled up and through the trees where beyond the horizon he could picture the rolling his of the Shire.

He wanted to go back. He needed to see that his family was okay, that they were out of danger. What if Azog captured someone else with royal blood!? His uncles have many children, anyone could open the door. Was his grandfather aware of the dangers? And if he did why did he want him sent away. Of course he told him the dangers of the goblins but deep down, Bilbo knew there was something deeper. Something he was missing. Bilbo looked down at the cold cup of soup, the aroma lingered but he didn't think his stomach could handle the thickness of it. With that in mind Bilbo placed the cup on the side, his eyes roaming the map again. His stomach grumbled a few times but he paid it no mind. Gnawing on his lower lip he didn't feel the intense gaze that was directed at him.

Frerin stood away from the rest of the Company and his brother. He was exhausted of dealing with his brother and to top it off the pain it caused him to be so far away from his lover. It wasn't a lie, he was married. His left hand came up to his neck, his fingers ghosting over the silver chain. A smile broke out but it didn't reach his eyes. His thoughts were interrupted as a sight caught his eyes, the gentle creature that followed his brother was currently doing just that. While he pretended to study the map his eyes followed Thorin. Frerin snorted, the thought of such a gentle creature pinning after his brother was baffling. His green eyes tracked the creature, dark brown curly hair that changed to a slight blonde at the end when the sun hit it, he had similar eye color to him but what intrigued him the most was how beautiful they were. It was rare sight; if he had known there was something as beautiful as that creature he wouldn't hesitate to make them his. He had to know who and what they were. He went to stand up but stopped his movements, his brother was making his way to the creature.

"Bilbo. Here." From behind. His back, Thorin brought out a warm cup of soup, Bilbo tilted his head and his eyes widen in surprise.

"No, it okay. I already have one." The hobbit said, he held up the cold cup tot Thorin, "see." Thorin chuckled, his hand outstretched.

"Take it. You're hungry."

"No."

" _Bilbo."_ There was no anger in his voice but Bilbo knew he couldn't argue with the dwarrow. His stomach growled as the aroma assaulted his senses. Bilbo took the offered cup and slightly moved to the side to make room for Thorin. While Bilbo ate his food, Thorin assessed the map.

"Do you think Thranduil will help?" It seemed even Bilbo had his doubts.

"Do you know of him?"

"Only from books."

"There's not much of him in there. He's different from what the text says. He helped when Smaug arrived. But other than that, we don't know much of his past. I'm sure he will help."

"If you say so." Thorin didn't miss the way Bilbo closed in on himself. His arms wrapping protectively around his middle, his shoulders hunching. "What's wrong?"

The hobbit twisted around, his body facing Thorin but he still kept himself closed off.

"He's married. I don't have to go with you anymore."

The adrenaline had finally receded, and pure agonizing pain remained. Bilbo had no idea how to go about expressing his feelings...feelings he's never really experienced and it was concerning. His fingers gripped his shirt, lips quivered waiting for Thorin's response.

"You don't." Thorin paused. "But-

"Please, don't say it's for my safety. The contract was broken the moment he- your brother married someone else." Anger laced his voice. "Why?"

Bilbo's voice cracked, a sob left his lips before he could cover his mouth.

"He knew...we wrote _each other,_ why? What did I do wrong."

"Nothing!" Thorin couldn't take it, Bilbo's broken sobs, to the way his hazel green eyes looked for answers in him. Instinctively he reached for Bilbo, his arms wrapping around the shaking body. He held him close.

"T-Thorin, take me back." Bilbo pleaded. Thorin held him closer.

"I can't."

"Why?" Bilbo pushed against Thorin's chest, his head coming up to search Thorin's face. Tears still streamed down the hobbits face, Thorin brought his hand up and wiped the tears away, his hand then settled on the curve of Bilbo's neck; thumb rubbing soothing circles.

Bilbo asked once again, "Why?"

"Because I-"

"We need to leave." The moment shattered. Bilbo scrambled away, the hem of his sleeve whipping away at the tears. Thorin cleared his throat and then turned around and came to face Nori. He had a mischievous grin but other than that he said nothing about what he witnessed.

"Sorry for interrupting. But we have to go." Thorin stood up, dusted his clothes and then looked down at Bilbo. He offered his hand and thankfully the hobbit took it. After Nori made a hasty retreat, Bilbo felt himself yanked forward. Thorin leaned down, his breath ghosting over Bilbo's ear.

"Don't think the conversation is over. Now, come with us." Bilbo shivered, he heard the command but it was still his choice. There was a choice , if Bilbo wanted, he could turn back and Thorin wouldn't stop him. It was his decision.

"Okay." And with that, the hobbit and dwarrow made their way back to the camp, everyone ready for the journey ahead.

 **Author's note;** Super late, sorry, but I managed to post it. Wondering who Frerin married? Hopefully they will appear soon, they are important to the story. Anyways. Hoped it was enjoyable, I try my best, and until next update. Adiós.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Frerin was not one to speak closely to any of his dear brothers close friends as he called them. To Frerin they were more like bodyguards than actual Kin. It made no difference to him if they spoke ill about him or not, but he was curious. And it was exactly how he got into his current dilemma. Oh, well. Frerin was used to that, he was confident he'd be able to break away from Thorin and his people and join his lover but a certain creature made him rethink his leaving. The necklace he had been holding since he was freed from the goblins cave, laid forgotten beneath his shirt and coat.

Bilbo, the name itself rang like a bell in his head. Urging him to remember where had he heard it before. Shrugging his shoulders, Frerin with his injuries held his head up high while following his brother. Green eyes searched ahead, he mentally calculated when they would arrive to the mountain. Winter would be upon them when they did. If he wanted to leave now would be the time, his lover was not far from where they were.

"Bilbo." The creatures name was spoken again, Frerin craned his neck then spotted the creature; he leaned against Thorin's side, their arms linked and his face pressed against Thorin's shoulder. Was he blushing? Curiosity had him moving upwards the line they had formed. Not bothering excusing himself, Frerin shoved past them, Dwalin and Nori, stopped his advancement. They eyed him momentarily before turning back to guarding his brother. His blood boiled at the disrespect they held for him, although he wished no crown or responsibilities regarding his heritage, he was still a Prince of Durin. A giggle interrupted his train of thought, the gentle creature had once again captured his attention. Thoughts of showing two lowly guards their place, were washed away by the gentle creature. His voice called out to him like a siren, he felt himself glide forward like a fool in love, his arm reached, fingers aching to feel the hobbits soft curls. He wanted the hobbit.

Forgetting about the two guards, Frerin was unprepared. Dwalin captured Frerin's hand in his own and twisted the arm behind his back, pulling upwards. "Prince, what do you think you are doing?" Nori asked, a single blade was placed beneath the dwarrows neck. The steel waiting to pierce skin. Bilbo's giggles subsided, everyone watched their king to be. He had not turned around, Bilbo nervously looked back and forth between the two brothers. He shook Thorin's thin coat in an effort to make the dwarrow react. Bilbo watched as Thorin let out an inaudible sigh before turning around to greet his brother.

Not wavering from their spot, the two guards awaited for orders. "Frerin. What in Durin's name were you thinking of doing?" Frerin felt himself thrown back when he was younger, when his father and brother would speak to him like a child, a child that needed to be scolded for stupid unnecessary reasons. Frerin narrowed his eyes at his brother, the corner of his mouth twitched with words unsaid. Anger came back at full force, Frerin struggled against the hold, he could hear the rest of the Company come to a standstill and watch his movements. It unnerved Frerin further, his own brother was making a fool out of him, in front of his people.

"Let go of me, guard dog." Frerin spat. Dwalin chuckled before pulling Frerin's arm. The prince winced at the pain.

"Frerin! Enough! Dwalin let him go." Thorin commanded, in less than a second later both Dwalin and Nori stepped away from the disgraced prince. Each moved to either side of Thorin and Bilbo.

"Now, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Speak to you, do I have announce to your guards that I need to speak to my own brother?" Frerin massaged his neck and arm, his eyes trained on the gentle creature. The feelings came back, he wanted to reach out once more. There was something about him that he wanted, he needed.

"Yes."

Green orbs locked onto blue, both brothers sizing each other up, Frerin made the first move, he stepped into Thorin's space. "Ha, I don't need permission. I still hold my title. I am above th-"

" _You,_ have lost that title the moment you decided to desert your own family, the moment you decided that being a prince was a burden, the moment you disgraced the person you were to marry." The crown prince could no longer let his own brothers wrongdoings go without punishment. On one hand, he wanted his brother to feel shame, feel the sense of abandonment his sister and father were experiencing at his blant regard for them. But most of all his halfing, the one that suffered the most at his stupidity.

Bilbo shuffled away from Thorin's side, his heart hammered in his chest, Thorin had not openly pointed out who Frerin was to marry, his name was not spoken but it was obvious enough. Frerin opened and closed his mouth, no words came out but his eyes looked over to the hobbit. Confusion was written on his face as he mulled over his brothers words. They already had this conversation before, why did thorin keep bringing it up? Of course he knew he did wrong in marrying someone else, his name was bound to a contract a long time ago. Whoever he was to marry...wait.

Frerin's green eyes widen in realization. It had finally dawned on him why there was a such a gentle creature traveling with Thorin. He finally remembered why his brother had left him to deal with Erebor with his sister and father. He was going to escort his betrothed back to the mountain, when it was his responsibility. Bilbo was the one he was supposed to marry. Frerin made the mistake of stepping forward his arm reaching toward Bilbo once more. Bilbo recoiled from him, Thorin placed himself between them both, his arms crossed over his chest. " Word of advice, brother," Thorin stepped close to his brother, he leaned over and whispered, "If you approach him in anyway, Frerin, in any way. That includes speaking, looking him in an appropriate way. You will have to deal not only with me, but everyone here." Thorin stepped back, he sneered at his brother before turning around and walking to where Bilbo stood.

"Split up in two and look for shelter." Thorin commanded. He didn't bother to turn around and see if his kin were following orders, Nori and Dwalin scattered away but stayed a close distance from their king to be. Bilbo felt the tension around them, he could tell Thorin wanted to say something, yet he was holding back. After everyone left, Thorin finally spoke up.

"I know I had no right to say anything about who you were."

"My name was never mentioned. He would have figured it out either way. Why is he here with us?"

"Us? Us as in the Company or you and I?" Thorin raised an eyebrow in question.. They had been walking for a while, not really scouting the area like they should be. The hobbit knew Thorin wanted to clear things with him, for a fraction of second Bilbo smiled. "Both, I guess." Bilbo came to a stop. He faced Thorin, his hazel green eyes looking for answers in his blue eyes.

"He could leave, he may be a prince but he disgraced it further by breaking an engagement, Father will look down upon him. His punishment will be far worse than my threat. I don't know why he continues following us when he knows the consequences. As for us," Thorin took a tentative step then another one, noticing Bilbo was not backing away from his advancement. His arms came up, large hands framing the hobbits face; his thumb running across his cheek. "He's married to another, he has no business with you or us."

Bilbo's breath left him, Thorin's words reverberated through him, a sense of warm enveloped him until he felt like himself once more, before Frerin had arrived and ruined his moments with his dwarrow. Eyelids partially closing, the hobbit awaited for their kiss, the kiss that would seal their feelings. The prince leaned in, their breaths mingling around each other, lips barely touching.

No time to react, Bilbo felt Thorin hands ripped away from him, opening his eyes he saw Thorin sprawled on the forest floor, several feet away from him, unmoving. "Thorin!" Bilbo ran but a figure merging from the thick tree had him faltering. A large figure stood on all fours, its nose sniffing the air around him, finding what it wanted it turned towards Thorin. Frozen in place i lo frantically looked around for Dwalin and Nori, but he could not make them in the darkness. When had it gotten so dark? From the little he could tell, the hobbit could see the creature stalking towards Thorin's prone body, Bilbo without a weapon felt useless. The large vreaure had not seen him so, Bilbo looked down at the ground floor for any type of weapon he could use against it. It would not harm Thorin.

To his left, was a large stick, looked bigger than what he was used to picking up but it would have to do. Wrapping his hands around the rough stick, he lifted it, his muscles protested at the weight but he held on. "HEY!" The creature paused then turned around, the moonlight illuminated the creatures face, it was a bear.

"Leave him alone." The bear let out a growl. Forgetting about his meal just a few feet away, the bear place all his attention on the hobbit. Without a warning the bear sprung forward, one of it's arms reared back, it claws marred with fresh blood ready to spill more. Bilbo brought the stick back and swung with all his might. The bear stumbled back as the stick made contact. Dropping the stick, which now that Bilbo thought about it was a bad idea. He ran past the bear, dropping to the ground, Bilbo let his hand roamed Thorin's body for any signs of wounds.

Right on Thorin's right shoulder, Bilbo could feel the blood around that area, taking a closer look Bilbo almost let out a whimper at the extent of the wound. Four claw marks ran along the top of his shoulder to the his arm, blood oozing out at a rapid rate.

Momentarily forgetting about the bear, Bilbo turned back around when he couldn't hear anything. The bear was gone, it's place was Frerin, a sword in his hands.

"Where's the bear?"

"It was leaving as I arrived." Bilbo's shoulders sagged in relief only to tense once more. Thorin was bleeding to death. They needed to get him somewhere save before the bear returned.

"Help me, your brothers hurt." The hobbit turned back to Frerin whom stood still, his green eyes looking anywhere but Thorin. "Help me." Bilbo watched as Frerin took a step back and then another. "Frerin? Where are you going?" The first thing that came to mind, was that Frerin was abandoning them, abandoning his brother, who could potentially die. Frerin huffed in annoyance, he rubbed his forehead before moving to where his brother and the hobbit laid.

"Let's find the others." Bilbo watched Frerin with curious eyes, he thanked whatever made the prince change his mind from leaving. "Be careful, he's bleeding." Bilbo stood back, as Frerin hoisted his brother over his shoulder, "Take this," Frerin offered the sword to the hobbit, he eyed it before taking the handle. The sword itself was heavier and the balance was off, compared to _Silencer_ , this sword would hinder much of his movements. Thankfully his wrists had healed.

"Scout ahead, look for the others." Bilbo walked behind Frerin, his fingers moving Thorin's hair aside. "You'll be okay."

All the training his guard gave him came back. He kept the sword up at the best of his abilities. His eyes wandered the area, making sure the bear didn't appear suddenly. There were no noises, not even those of the Company or Gandalf, where was everybody? The sound of rustling made Bilbo stop, he held his left hand up in the air in hopes that Frerin understood the gesture. The sound got louder, Bilbo listened, his body turning to where the sound came from. Nearing a bush of greenery, he moved the large leaves aside, the sword ready for anything.

"Bilbo! I found him." It was Ori, Nori and Dwalin appeared after.

"Where were you? We couldn't find-" Dwalin's words faded. "Thorin!" Marching to Frerin side, he ordered the prince to let him down. He did as he was told. Kili and Fili soon followed the guards action, the hobbit right behind them.

"A bear, attacked him. Frerin arrived after and helped me."

"We saw a house down right that way, it sits in the middle of a field."

"You found shelter. Have you spoken to the owners?" Bilbo looked over at Dwalin, his fingers moving Thorin's hair away from his face.

"It seems like you have already encountered the owner, my dear boy." Gandalf appeared before them, his stature making Bilbo looked up in confusion at the wizard. "How do you mean by that?"

"Lets just say, we should leave before we encounter him again."

No one voiced their thoughts on Gandalf's cryptic words. They all wanted to leave the darkness and head to somewhere safe and quiet where they could tend to Thorin's wounds. Not wasting another minute, Bilbo handed Frerin his sword back without thanking him. There would be a time for that. Dwaling carried Thorin on his shoulder, his breathing labored at the extra weight but that didn't stop the guard from climbing down and running towards the house.

 **Authors note** ; Well. I took too long to update. And it seems I apologize for it each time and once again, I do apologize once more. To those that follow this story, thank you and I hope you liked it. I will try to update more frequently, so until next update. Take care, adios!


End file.
